


This Means War

by iiCaptain



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Kyssandra - Freeform, Multi, Or Take It Seriously, Randomness, Roxandra, don't take this seriously, it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiCaptain/pseuds/iiCaptain
Summary: When Kassandra goes back to the Silver Islands after receiving a letter from Kyra for help, she unknowingly brought another war onto the island. One between her two greatest loves.





	1. Arriving to the Silver Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Don't take this story too seriously, I've been thinking about this as a story I can just randomly write about so yeah. Let me know if this is something I should continue!
> 
> FYI, the first four chapters are mainly Kyssandra. I will include more Kassandra/Roxana afterwards, if you are looking for that as well:)

“Are you sure this is where you want to go, Kassandra?” Barnabas asks as he follows Kassandra to the deck.

“Yes, I am sure. There is no harm is going back,” Kassandra sighs as she climbs the ladder.

Barnabas lets out an awkward chuckle, “Maybe we can choose another island--”

“By the gods, Barnabas! What has gotten into you?”

Barnabas laughs, finally making to the top of the ship. He rubs the back of his neck as he stares at his commander, who had her arms crossed and was frowning at him. He sucks in air and looks back, beyond the crew stood a dainty dark-skinned woman. She had her hair back in a bun, wore Athenian armor and a shield on her back, and was speaking to one of the lieutenants.

Barnabas looks back at Kassandra, who was looking where he was, “She’s gotten to me.”

Kassandra rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “If this is about…”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if…” Barnabas looks back to check if Roxana had moved from her place. When he sees she stands in the same place he takes a step towards Kassandra and whispers, “Things happened…”

“Is Barnabas giving you a hard time, Kassandra?” Herodotus asks from the helm.

The two looks up and sees the infamous historian looking down on them, his hood on his head and smirking at them both bicker once again.

“You’ve been at it for two days now, Barnabas.”

Kassandra walks up the stairs to the helm while Barnabas speaks to Herodotus, “You may be a historian, Herodotus, but you know nothing of what’s to come.”

“Ah, but my friend. We can’t simply predict the future as though anything can happen out of the ordinary.” Herodotus says, straightening his back.

Barnabas was next to Kassandra, who was ready to sail the boat. Barnabas sighs, looking down at his feet. What could possibly go wrong, right?

_A deadly sparring session… Someone dying from poison… Possibly drowning…_

“Stop worrying, Barnabas,” Kassandra reassures, getting him out of his thought. She was smiling at him. She pulls out a letter, “She sent me this. Needs my help with securing Mykonos and Delos.”

Barnabas furrows his brows, “Again?”

She shrugs, “I can’t turn down a cry for help.”

_Of course, she couldn’t…_

-

Kassandra lies on the bench, looking up onto the stars in the night sky. She had her hand under her head and the other on her stomach, her legs crossed. She was stuck in thought, the more she listens to the waves crashing against the Adrestia and the more the Adrestia sways the deeper into thought she gets.

Was she doing the right thing?

She left Mykonos on a good note, even gaining a friend in the end. Though, she had to lie about…

She shook her head and blinked at the thought. She couldn’t have broken Kyra’s heart. Not while she was celebrating with her rebels, with her people. It would’ve broken Kassandra’s heart as well. The love they had (or have) is still up in the air, unclear of what was to make of it.

Kassandra had defeated the Cult, though she couldn’t save everyone. She couldn’t save her mother, she couldn’t save her own brother. She found her real father and decided to break off the responsibility he left her with for awhile. Figured she would enjoy herself for the meantime.

She met many people afterward. She met people who would try to test her might, her will, and she came out on top. She met people who would try for her heart, Roxana being one of many, but she didn’t feel the potential. Her mind would always go off to _her._

 

But the thought of her waiting for Kassandra, the thought that she possibly found someone else, started a family; that kept Kassandra from going back. After all, she knew she had work to do and she couldn’t possibly ask her to join her on her crew. They both had work, things going on. Bringing her along would’ve been a risk.

A risk Kassandra didn’t dare dancing with. 

If there was one person she could’ve saved from everything. The war, the Cult...

Kassandra was taken back to reality when she felt someone straddle her hips. She frowns and sees who it was. She was greeted by a warm smile from Roxana. Her cold hands found their way under Kassandra’s armor, making her shiver.

“You’ve been out here for a long time, champion,” Roxana teases, stopping her hands at Kassandra’s naval. “Thinking about something?”

Kassandra blinks. What was she going to say? Should she even say who she was thinking about? Well, to be honest, they aren’t really a thing. Or official. But they were exclusive to each other. So does that mean that they are together? But in a… unofficial… official way?

“I…” Kassandra trails off, her mind drawing to a blank.

Roxana laughs, leaning forward. Kassandra didn’t feel what she used to feel before. She would want to put her hands on Roxana, roam her body and tease her. But when Kassandra received the letter from her old flame, which was a few days ago, her feelings for the warrior had faded. She no longer longed for her but longed for the other woman.

Instead, she just lets Roxana do whatever she pleases, not letting it get to her. Perhaps a part of her wanted her, but not in a romantic kind of way. In a way to get her mind off things, to remind her to live in the moment.

“Perhaps you’d like to…” Roxana flirts, raising her finger to Kassandra’s cheek and traces down her neck.

No reaction.

Kassandra sighs, “No. Not tonight.”

Kassandra puts her hands on Roxana’s hips and moves her aside, making Roxana gasp. She sits up, stretches for a moment, then gets up. She turns around and sees a gaping look from Roxana. She was obviously hurt by the rejection. The first.

“I’m really tired,” Kassandra says dryly.

With that, Kassandra walks away into the lower floor, leaving Roxana with dissatisfaction. Roxana shakes her head, confused at what just happened.

_Did I do something wrong?_ She thought.

For some reason, Roxana felt distance being grown between her and Kassandra. It started a few days ago. She thought there was promise after Kassandra had finished dealing with her issues back home. That was why Kassandra wanted her on her ship in the first place… right? To settle down?

Roxana looks up, but at the corner of her eye, she notices a letter next to her. She squints and looks at it.

_Maybe she was distant because of what was said in this letter?_

Roxana grabs the letter and proceeds to read it. Her worries grow as she reads on, her eyes slowly widening with fear. _Malaka._ Roxana thought. Jealousy fumed inside her as she read the last sentences of the letter, she almost ripped the letter to shreds.

_I hope to see you soon and safely back to our shores again, misthios. We have business to take care. And unfinished ones as well. -Kyra_

-

Kassandra watches as the Adrestia moves closer to the familiar island of Mykonos. Her heart was pounding faster by the second, anxiety growing and palms sweaty. Barnabas saw his worried friend and attempts to comfort her.

“We can always turn back now,”

Kassandra slowly looks at him, giving him an annoyed look. Barnabas held his hands up in defeat. Kassandra side-eyed him for a minute before hearing Roxana screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Ship ahead!”

Kassandra looks beyond the Adrestia and sees an Athenian ship sailing towards them at lightning speed. Everyone readies their bows, lighting a fire at the tips. Kassandra smirks, always ready for battle.

“Archers at the front!” she commands.

Everyone pulls back on their bows. Kassandra waits for the right moment, the ship now just a hundred meters away.

“FIRE!”

-

Kyra shakes her head, rubbing at her temples, as two Spartans argue what the next move should be. They have been arguing what to do for the past hour, and Kyra’s patience is running out. She puts her hands on her hips, staring off into the distance.

“The best plan of action is to ram our ships into their’s, firing our arrows and spears into their faces, and make them regret ever coming here,” a Spartan polemarch states, punching the table.

“No! We must be more strategic. The Athenians are a force of nature at sea. We cannot let in more soldiers through that blockade. We’d lose a battle before even beginning it!” the general counters, crossing his arms.

“You have doubt in our ships, general?!”

“No doubt. But we have to approach this carefully or else we will lose control of the islands once again.” the general turns his head at Kyra, who was falling asleep where she stands, “Kyra, what do you think?”

Kyra’s eyes opened at her name. She looks between the two Spartans, who were attentively waiting for her answer. She was about to say what she was thinking before hearing running footsteps behind the door to their conference room. The door barges open.

“The Resistance is here, Kyra! And they managed to clear off the blockade!” one of her rebels announces.

Kyra blinks a few times, raises her brows, and looks between the two Spartans in front of her. _Crap, they weren't supposed to find out this way._

“Resistance?” the polemarch questions bitterly.

Kyra awkwardly chuckles, then walks out of the room, leaving the two Spartans to their own wits. Kyra follows her rebels to the dock, her heart beating a hundred times over. Part of the reason is that she was almost jogging through the crowd, the other was nervous about what was about to come when she faces the Mighty Eagle Bearer. Whom she thinks about when she can.

Kyra caught a glimpse of the misthios before she felt someone grab her by the arm and drag her back into the crowd. She slaps off the hand and turns around to a rather larger person. She looks up slowly.

“It’s better if you stay back.” Praxos suggests, concern in his eyes, “You are a leader to these islands, you are a target to these Athenians.”

Kyra rolls her eyes and turns around, “Alright. I’ll wait here.”

The crowd was cheering the misthios and her crew. Some even recognizing them from before, stopping them to tell them welcome back. Kyra crosses her arms, pursing her lips. _She’s actually here._ Kyra had longed for this moment for awhile now, to finally hold the person who showed her true happiness after an excruciating year and a half.

She remembered the night they celebrated liberating the islands. They were inseparable. Kassandra couldn’t keep her hands to herself, maybe she just wanted to make sure Kyra was safe. But there was obviously something else going on.

Kyra could recall the entire night like it happened just yesterday. Kassandra had asked if there was a place for them to be alone while everyone else was enjoying themselves. Some people were even falling in love that night. The emotions that were let out that night, longing looks turned into sounds of pleasure, skin brushing against skin.

_“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Kyra asks sleepily the next morning._

_She felt Kassandra’s hold on her tighten as she pulls her close to her naked body. She places a tender kiss between her shoulder blades, making her sigh happily. She closes her eyes._

_“I wish I could. But I have to,” a sorrowful tone underlies the simple answer. “And you have a job here.”_

It was a job she saw doing with her by her side. They both had the same vision, the same passion, the same drive. They could’ve done it all together. They could’ve been on top of the Greek world. Whatever it was, the thought of being together was the only goal Kyra ever really cared for.

After being in her thoughts for a few minutes, she felt a nudge from behind her. She gives Praxos a give, who then nods his head and looks in front of her. Kyra looks at where he was and felt her cheeks warm immediately.

There she was. The Mighty Eagle Bearer. _Her_ Mighty Eagle Bearer. In all her glory. Wearing the same red, white, and brown mercenary armor. A little more worn, but still recognizable and memorable. Her sun kissed skin and brown hair in the same fishtail braid, perhaps she gained a little more muscle. Kyra studied her body. And not in the creepy sort of way. She checked if there were more noticeable scars on her. By the looks of it, Kyra can expect more stories to be told. She wanted to know, just not from anyone’s lips. From _her_ lips, how she would tell her own stories. Which tend to be better anyway.

Kassandra nods her head at the crowd as they move out of the way where she was heading, which was right towards where Kyra was. Kyra was frozen where she stood. Everything around her seemed to have blacked out, all the voices, the sounds, all the people. It felt like it was just the two of them together in the entire world and everything was in slow motion.

Kassandra finally turns her head and her amber eyes met Kyra’s brown ones. She almost stopped in her track as well, her eyes widening at the sight and smile turned into a look of amazement.

_Am I smiling? I hope I’m smiling. By the gods, my face hurts._ Kyra thinks.

And just like that, Kassandra walks towards Kyra with a purpose in her steps. It was almost automatic for her to do so, like she was magnetically attracted to Kyra.

Kyra’s heart could literally just jump out of her chest and throw their own arms around Kassandra. That’s how fast and hard her heart was beating in her chest. Honestly, she could have a heart attack, but that’s pushing it. At the same time though, Kassandra is _drop-dead_ gorgeous.

Kyra’s muscles tensed when Kassandra was in front of her. It took all the fibers in her muscles to not throw herself at Kassandra. She didn’t want to make things awkward between them. Or maybe it already is. Kassandra’s smile made all the worrisome feeling melt away from Kyra’s system and was replaced by joy, love, warmth.

“Hi, Kyra. How are you?” Kassandra starts, her eyes never leaving Kyra’s.

She takes in a deep breath and gains composure. “I’m good. And how about you? I was starting to believe you weren’t coming.”

Kyra puts her hands on her hips and Kassandra watches the movement. Her eyes roamed up and down Kyra’s body and her muscle too tensed, as if she was stopping herself from pulling her against her.

“I’m… by the gods…”

Kyra paused for a moment, registering what was just said. Then lets out a soft laugh. She grabs onto her stomach as Kassandra sighs and rubs the back of her neck, feeling defeated by Kyra.

“Already tripping over your feet I see, oh mighty misthios?” Kyra teases, looking at Kassandra directly in the eyes.

She clears her throat, “Just winded by the battle I just won.”

She looks behind her and there in the sea was a sinking Athenian ship. And a couple more. Kyra hummed, impressed, and nods her head. She looks down.

“Good work. I was just in a meeting about how to get rid of the Athenian blockade with a couple of headache-inducing Spartans.”

Kassandra turns back around, her brows raised, “Really?” she crossed her arms, “And how’d that go?"

“Ended when I heard the news of you at the docks,” Kyra shrugs, grinning.

The two stood there in complete silence as they smiled at each other. There was definitely some unfinished business between the two. Even Praxos felt it and he walked away. They could’ve stayed that way for a while but then a woman smaller than Kassandra comes up from behind, smiling.

Both caught off guard as she grabbed Kassandra by her shoulder and shook her. Kyra lets her arms fall to her sides and she watches the two interact.

“This is such a wonderful island, Kassandra! Everything here is just,” she balls her hands into fists, trying to find the word she was looking for.

When she couldn’t, Kyra nodded her head and finished her sentence for her.

“Amazing?” Both women looked at Kyra, “Clean? Exquisite?”

“Yes! Ugh, I can see myself living here for the rest of my life!”

The woman turns around and Kyra saw the Athenian shield on her back. Kyra’s smile immediately went away and was replaced by disgust and anger. She balled her hands in fists, wanting to punch the woman, but Kassandra’s warm hand makes it’s way to her shoulder. Kyra looks at her, and she gives her a reassuring smile.

Kyra sighs and lets her guard down. Though, she wasn’t going to forget that she’s one of them. She crosses her arms and watches the smaller woman with one brow raised. Kyra made small little notes at every movement she made, every comment.

“You think you could see yourself here, Kassandra?” she asks quietly, just so that only Kassandra could hear.

Not.

“Why yes, I actually do.” Kassandra snuck a look at Kyra, before quickly looking back at the smaller woman. “With someone special of course.”

Kyra slowly smirks, but then it went away twice as fast it came.

“Oh yeah? And do you intend to do so soon or later?” the small woman flirts, turning and smiling at Kassandra with desire and want in her eyes.

Kyra looks between the two a few times, her hatred for the small woman growing exponentially. Kassandra was about to answer when Kyra butted in.

“There is work that needs to be done. We must move quickly.”

Roxana felt the spite radiating off the taller woman. She almost pushed her away from Kassandra and her. Who was she to interrupt the conversation with her champion?

“What needs to be done?” Kassandra asks, moving so that her body was facing the other woman.

“Come with me to my house, I have letters from generals back in Sparta and plans written. We can discuss our next move there,” Kyra answers, turning and walking away.

Kassandra follows and the two continue talking. Roxana, though, stayed where she stood. She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms. Then suddenly, something clicked in her mind. Like a puzzle piece falling into place. The looks the two gave each other, the distance between her and Kassandra, the letter…

Roxana took back everything that she said about the island, then spits onto the ground.

  
_Kyra._


	2. The Next Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention there will lots of fluff?

Kassandra listens as Kyra explains what was planned about their next move, making her own evaluations as Kyra speaks. Kyra was pacing back and forth in the room, which was cluttered with wine and supply crates. She sighs and shakes her head, obviously exhausted from the war that surrounded her. Something Kassandra can relate to.

“I don’t know what to do…” Kyra admits, her voice low, as if she were afraid of the others outside the door to hear.

Kassandra gives her a reassuring grin, “I’m sure we can gain control of the islands again soon.”

Kyra flattens her palms onto the table and leans against it. She stared at the papers in front of her, thinking to herself if giving up should be something to consider. It’s not that she doesn’t think she can regain control, she was just tired of fighting. Watching over her shoulder all the time.

Kassandra saw the internal struggle within Kyra. As much as she wanted to hold her in her arms, she knows if the islands were taken that would’ve meant that she would be gone. And Kassandra didn’t want to lose another person to this war.

“Hey,” Kassandra says lowly, stepping towards Kyra.

She was on the other side of the table, but it was the closest she has been with Kyra since stepping onto this island. Kyra looks up, her eyes hooded. Kassandra was almost drowning in sadness as she stares into her deep brown eyes. Those once lively, bright brown eyes now sunken into the depths of war.

“We’ve done it before,” Kassandra finally says.

Kyra lets out a weak chuckle, looking down at her hands, “We knew who we were against back then. But now? I’m not so sure…”

Kassandra leans over the table so her face was closer to Kyra’s as if she wanted Kyra to look at her in the eyes. And Kyra does, not knowing where else to look.

“All that we need to know is that they are trying to take what you’ve been trying to build for the past year now. You can’t just let them take it and destroy it,” Kyra felt tears building in her chest, she wanted so bad to kiss this amazing woman in front of her.

“We fought for this, Kyra.” Kassandra motions her hands around the room, “We fought for the freedom of your people. Don’t let that go.”

Kyra swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat when she heard Kassandra’s voice crack at her last statement. Her eyes dilated as she saw Kassandra trying to play things off. The more Kassandra stuttered, the more she felt defeated once again. She scoffs and hung her head, closing her eyes.

“Don’t let this go…” she whispers, almost inaudible to Kyra’s ears. 

Her words echoed in Kyra’s mind as she shuts her eyes tight. She wanted to so much to give all this up and just throw her arms around Kassandra. Forget everything, they’re together. But just a sliver part of her told her to keep going, to conquer it all with Kassandra once again.

Kyra opens her eyes as she made her final decision. It was a decision that would either break it or make it with Kassandra. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Kyra needed all the help that she could get, no matter the amount of doubt she had about herself.

“So what do you think we should do next?”

Kassandra looks up in surprise. Kyra had a serious look on her face, one that Kassandra recognizes in an instant. Kassandra clears her throat and straightens herself out. She rolls back her shoulders before speaking.

“Well, we’ve cleared the blockade. Now there must be some camps around the islands being set up. We need to get the soldiers out before attacking more of their ships. Stops letters from being sent out to land,” Kassandra explains, crossing her arms.

Kyra holds her hands behind her back, nodding, “My men have been patrolling the islands and spotted quite a handful of camps along the shorelines of Mykonos and Delos.”

“I will take care of these Athenian camps and come back to you for our next move,” Kassandra says, dropping her arms at her side.

“You don’t want any help?” Kyra asks, worried. “I can always come with you.”

“Not right now,” Kassandra says without hesitation. “But maybe when I’m just about done with the camps, you’ll be able to have some Athenian blood for yourself.”

Kassandra winks, making Kyra blush. She turns around, waving goodbye. When she opens the door, Roxana had her hand held up, indicating that she was about to knock. Kassandra laughs, her shoulders moving up and down.

“You okay there, Roxana?” Kassandra cackles, the corner of her eyes crinkled.

_ Roxana. _ Kyra thought, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Roxana puts her hand down, clearing her throat, “Of course. I was just about to check up on you two. Barnabas was wondering where you’ve gone off to.”

“Well tell him that I was with Kyra talking about our next plan of action against the Athenian soldiers,” Kassandra explains, smiling. She looks back at Kyra, “Roxana, Kyra. Kyra, Roxana.”

Kyra’s smirk turned smug as Roxana’s eyes moved on her. She could tell she was intimated by her. Maybe even a little jealous. Or even envy.

“Be on your best behavior,” Kassandra jokes, oblivious by the glares the two women were giving to each other, then walks out to do her job.

When Kyra was sure Kassandra was far away enough, she lost the smug look and smiled, showing her bright whites and canines. To show not kindness, but that she was up for the unspoken challenge between them. To almost mock Roxana. She lets her arms go to her side as she slowly walks towards the smaller woman.

“Did you really come here because of Barnabas, Athenian…?” Kyra asks, trailing off in thought. She raises her brows as she spoke, “Or maybe… you came here to spy on us.”

Kyra was face to face with Roxana. Roxana hated that she had to look up at the smug woman, otherwise she wouldn’t hesitate to slap her across the face. Roxana looked down and up at Kyra, seeing that she isn’t just some desperate woman looking for help. Like how Kassandra physically showed that she is capable of a fight, also did Kyra. Their build almost equal, but Kyra being more feminine while Kassandra’s was more muscular.

This made Roxana hate her even more. She crosses her arms, as to show she is standing her ground. Kyra gave an unimpressed look, looking down at her.

“Hm,” Kyra hummed. She waits a moment then takes a step back, “You’re worried about the misthios leaving you.”

“She doesn’t need you, Kyra. She probably didn’t want to come back here on this damned island, if it weren’t for you sending out that letter to her crying for help.” Roxana counters bitterly.

Kyra lets out a laugh, turning around and walking away. She speaks as she fixes the papers on the table.

“I thought you liked the island, small woman,” Kyra mocks, making Roxana clench her fists. Kyra drops the papers and made her jaw drop, eyes wide, to mimic a look fo shock. She turns around, “Didn’t you say you wanted to be here for the rest of your life?”

“That was before,”

“And now? What happened between now and then?”

“Finding out who you actually are.”

Kyra smirks and nods her head. Roxana narrows her eyes, shaking her head in disapproval. If she could wipe the look off her face, she could. But she won’t stoop to that level of petty.

“Stay away from my champion and we’ll be alright for the time that we are here,” Roxana warns, her voice sharp and clear.

Kyra lets out another laugh. She enjoys the look of this woman a little too much. Seeing someone jealous over her is very entertaining, plus it being over  _ someone _ as well. Kyra wasn’t doing anything but what she had spoken about in her letter. Kassandra choosing her over the other is completely her own decision, Kyra had no influence in that.

“ _ Your _ champion?” Kyra emphasizes “your”. She was totally enjoying this jealousy, “She wasn’t yours to begin with. I never heard of you until now, meaning I came first,” Kyra winks, making Roxana’s face turn red from anger, “And you came after.”

Kyra walks as she taps her chin with her index finger, mocking a thinking gesture. She gasps after a moment and stops in front of Roxana, holding a finger up.

“Making you an afterthought.”

Roxana slaps Kyra across the face, but Kyra didn’t budge at all. She didn’ even make a sound. Her head not moving an inch to the side. Just the sound of Roxana’s palm making quick contact on Kyra’s cheek. Kyra closes her eyes, pursing her lips, letting her hand down. She lets out a long breath, before opening her eyes back up and looking at Roxana dead in the eyes.

“You’re lucky I’m a nice person, Roxana.” Kyra says, surprising Roxana, “But, if that happens again I will not hesitate on shoving this dagger right down your own throat.”

Roxana looks down and sees holstered onto Kyra’s side.

_ Oh, it’s so on. _

Roxana quickly looks up at Kyra and smiles, throwing Kyra off guard for a moment. Kyra reads the smaller woman’s face as she spoke.

“You threatening me won’t help. I will show Kassandra that I am the one she wants, and you are just a way for her to make drachmae.”

“Read the letter again… I suppose you read the letter, right?” Kyra smiles back. Roxana frowns, “I’m not offering any drachmae. If anything…”

Kyra trails off, not wanting to say what she was about to say. Kyra chuckled then walks off. Roxana took a moment to figure out what she was about to say. Kyra proceeds to clean up the papers in silence, ending the conversation. When Roxana realized the unspoken words, she softly gasps then storms off, almost stomping.

Kyra looks over her shoulder, smirking. She sighs and rolls her eyes. She looks back down at the papers in her hands and looks over the plans. When she saw that there was space at the bottom for her to write, she grabs a quill and writes down the plan of action being taken.

-

Kassandra screams as she is thrown out of the camp on Delos. She lands on her back and moves a couple feet back. She coughs as dust goes up into her nose. 

“Ah… Malaka…” she coughs.

The Athenian polemarch marches his way towards her body, his mace thrown over his shoulder. Kassandra staggers away from him as he laughs down at her, “Haha, you think you can beat me,  _ misthios _ ?”

Kassandra hears a bow being released and saw an arrow go into the polemarch’s neck. Her eyes widen as he falls onto his side, letting out a grunt. She squints as she examines the arrow in his neck, then looks off to the side.

She sees Kyra not too far from where she laid and was holding her bow up. She lets out a breath and lets her arm down. She looks at Kassandra, who was dumbfounded by her, and walks towards her.

“You surely don’t need my help, misthios,” Kyra jokes, offering a hand when she was close enough.

Kassandra grabs her hand and pulls. When she was on her feet she didn’t let go, “I told you I’d come to get you--”

“And it’s getting dark. You were caught and almost got yourself killed right here,” Kyra motions her head around the campsite.

Kassandra opens her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She finally lets go of Kyra’s hand and looks down at the body next to her. Kyra hangs her bow around her chest, grinning at her work.

“Impressed?”

“Perhaps a little aroused.”

“What?”

“Perhaps a little astound!” Kassandra corrects herself, blinking and shaking her head.  _ I definitely said that.  _ “Your skills have improved. Not that it was ever bad--wait why are you here?”

Kyra shrugs, “I just wanted to help.”

Kassandra sighs, rubbing her head, “I said--”

Kyra holds up a hand, “You’d come to get me. I know. But come on, Kassandra, you know me. I never miss a fight against Athenians.”

Kassandra shakes her head, not knowing whether or not she should be angry or glad Kyra came at the right moment.

“Well, good news for you. There’s one more camp left,”

“We have no time to lose,” Kyra says, walking away from Kassandra.

Kassandra watches Kyra as she walks off. Her feet couldn’t move. She just wanted to watch Kyra walk off, watch how her hips swayed with confidence and sexiness. When Kyra didn’t hear Kassandra behind her, she turns around.

“Well? Are you coming?” Kyra asks. She noticed the longing look Kassandra had in her eyes, even when it is dark out. She smirks and turns around completely, putting her hands on her hips, “Or are you just going to continue staring at me like a piece of meat?”

Kassandra raised her brows and was taken out of her trance. She checks behind her back for her spear and walks towards Kyra.

“Right…” Kassandra stops in front of Kyra, who didn’t look away from her. “But I’d much rather take the latter.”

Kyra couldn’t help but smile and look down at her lips. Those amber eyes piercing through her soul with hunger and lust, mixed with a little amusement from her grin.

“Oh. And did you enjoy the view, misthios?” Kyra teases, her voice dropping an octave lower, closing the gap between her and Kassandra.

She saw the muscles in Kassandra’s jaw tense as she looks down at her, “You already know the answer to that.”

Kassandra slowly leaned in, leaving time for Kyra to either seal the deal or not. But…

“We’ve got a camp to destroy,” Kyra says, stopping Kassandra.

To say Kyra was satisfied by Kassandra’s disappointment was an understatement. She enjoyed teasing Kassandra to the point she ached for her touch. She turned around and walks to the other camp.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Kassandra asks from a distance.

“Keep up with me and show me the way, misthios!”

Kassandra’s lips slowly curled into a small smile. She takes in a deep breath and jogs for Kyra, feeling like she could do anything with her by her side.

The two reached the last camp, they both hid in the bushes near it. Kassandra looks around, seeing about 10 soldiers patrolling the perimeters. Kyra smirks, looking back and forth between the camp and Kassandra.

_ It’s cute when she’s thinking about a plan. _

“I’ll go in and sneak my way through them,”

“And what about me?” Kyra asks.

“You follow my lead.” Kassandra simply says. She looks up at Ikaros, who was circling above them, then back at Kyra, “Ready?”

Kyra almost growls in excitement, looking at the Athenians, “I’m always ready.”

“Go.”

Kassandra silently moves inside the camp, Kyra following close behind. They hop through a small opening in the fence and crouched in the bushes next to it. They listened to the two soldiers in front of them.

“I just don’t understand why we’re even here. There’s nothing here for us to control!”

“Orders are orders. Besides, do you even know where you’re standing?”

“What’s so special about this island?”   


“Silver, my friend! We can make a fortune here!”

Kassandra and Kyra look at each other, Kassandra giving an amused look and Kyra just shrugging, shaking her head. They look back at the two soldiers. Then suddenly, Ikaros squawked, swooping down at the two. They both screamed at him as he clawed at their arms and faces.

They heard another voice shout at the two, moving closer to them. When Kassandra saw the other soldier, who was directly in front of her, she grabs onto her spear and throws it at his back.

She runs forward, kicking the bigger man behind his knees, making him fall over. She grabs onto the handle of the spear and his jaw. She snaps his neck, dropping him. One of the soldiers who was getting clawed at screams, jumping at Kassandra. She dodges him and his scream suddenly stopped and turned into a choke.

Kassandra looks behind and sees two daggers through the Athenian’s face and neck. Kyra groans and she retracts her daggers from the soldier’s body. Kassandra smirks, looks forward, knocks the other soldier over onto his stomach, and Kyra stabs him through his head.

“Seven.” Kassandra counts down.

The others have taken notice of the commotion and gathered their weapons, some drawing back their arrows and others charging at them with shields and swords in their hands.

Kassandra and Kyra run towards them. Kassandra lurches forward, throwing her hand with her spear back, and pierces through armor and skin. Kyra slides passed a soldier with a shield and runs her blades through one’s abdomen, grunting in the process.

Kassandra drags her spear through a soldier’s chest, kicking him to the side, and throws her blade at a shield. The soldier covers himself behind it. Kassandra runs with all she has and kicks the shield, making the soldier fall over. She finishes him by grabbing his shield with both of her hands and slashing his neck with the edges of his shield, blood spewing out him.

“Four!” Kassandra screams, then ducks as an arrow cuts through the air above her head.

Kyra pulls out her bow and looks around for the archer. There he stood on top of the watchtower. In a swift and quick motion, Kyra pulls out an arrow, draws it back on her bow, and releases.

Headshot.

“Three,” Kyra says, dropped her bow and throws two blades to her left at two soldiers running towards her.

They both drop down. Kassandra was charged at from behind, but she quickly grabs onto the soldier’s arm, throwing him over her shoulder. She grabs onto his jaw, and pulls at his arm, making him shout in pain.

Kyra and Kassandra look at each other in the eyes, both really impressed with the other’s work. This was the first time Kassandra had saw Kyra fight against anyone, she’d be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t a little terrified but also fell much more in love with the woman in front of her.

She takes a few breaths, before announcing, “One,” and then snaps another neck, silencing his groans.

She lets go, letting the last soldier’s body drop forward. Kyra was already walking towards Kassandra when she looks up at her. Kassandra straightens her back and brings her feet closer together as Kyra throws her arms around her neck and kisses her.

Passionately. Desperately.

Kassandra didn’t hesitate for a moment and wraps her arms around her waist, lifting Kyra up.

Heavy breathing was all that Kyra could hear as Kassandra moves her hands onto her hips and up her body. She shivers as Kassandra’s tongue grazed over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kyra moans against her lips as she lets Kassandra’s tongue make her way to her own.

She needed something more. Now.

Forgetting where she was, Kyra pushes Kassandra back, not breaking the kiss. After a few steps, they both gasped as they tripped over. Kassandra grunts as she catches Kyra in her arms and their heads bump into each other.

Kyra groans, resting her head on Kassandra’s shoulder. When Kassandra caught her breath, she starts to laugh. The vibration from her chest makes Kyra start laughing as well. Kassandra tries moving her legs up but gave up when she felt Kyra’s weight on her. She moves her hand out to her side but keeps one on Kyra’s back.

Kyra lifts herself and looks into Kassandra’s eyes, smiling from ear to ear. She looks at her swollen lips and moves her hand down her armor, wishing it were off.

“You’re amazing,” Kyra compliments, looking back at amber eyes.

Kassandra moves a strand of hair from Kyra’s face to behind her ear, “Thank you.”

They stay on top of each other for a few minutes, before Kyra decided it was time to go back to Mykonos. Kassandra and Kyra walk side by side, talking about their days and catching up on what’s been happening. Kyra had told she only brought one small boat to Delos, but Kassandra insisted she’d be the one to row across the ocean for them.

Kyra sat in silence, admiring Kassandra and her muscles as she pulled the oar back to move the boat forwards and sideways. They seemed to always twitch at every movement Kassandra made, even when they were resting. Probably since she has been moving and lifting heaving things all day. Kassandra can feel Kyra’s eyes on her. She looks over her shoulder, and Kyra immediately looks away. She rolls her eyes and looks forward again, to make sure she was heading the right way.

“You can stare all you want, Kyra. I don’t mind,”

Kyra felt her cheeks warm. Though she wanted to stare at the mighty misthios to her heart’s content, she’d feel a little bit of a creep if she were to stare at her all night. Kyra looks at the stars instead, reminding herself for the first time in a while that there’s hope for happiness.


	3. Side by Side

Kassandra lays in ber boat with her crew, who were fast asleep. Some snored, some kept on tossing and turning whenever the boat croaked or moved too suddenly. Kassandra had gotten used to sleeping on the Adrestia, sometimes even just the movement makes her fall asleep. Not tonight though.

She couldn’t stop thinking about Kyra and what had happened at the camp. Everything just feels like they are in their right places whenever she was with Kyra. They only spent so much time before, but their connection was deeper than just a fling or one night stand.

They understood each other. They’ve been through similar struggles, share the same vision for the future. They were almost the same person.

Something about being with Kyra felt right to Kassandra. It made the most sense to her. It was the one place where Kassandra felt she could start over. Have a normal life. Which she longed for since she was thrown off the top of Mount Taygetos.

Kassandra thought it over and over again. Each time because of a new reason. Before she thought she could’ve rebuilt her life with her mother and brother on Mykonos. Oh, how much her mother would’ve loved it here. But they’re both gone. She was left with her pater and stepbrother, Nikolaos and Stentor.

She felt her eyes moisten at the thought of her mother being here with her. There was so much more they could’ve done together. If it weren’t for the Cult.

_ Malakes, Cult. _

Kassandra turned to her side, needing a comfortable position to fall asleep in. Instead, her thought kept her up still. It almost made her dread she was the one who was gone and not her mother.

_ Always forward, my brave Kassandra.  _ Her mother’s words echoed in her mind.

Kassandra closes her eyes and squeezes them, hoping it would stop her from thinking about what could’ve been. Soon after, she heard someone else’s voice. One that would comfort her no matter what dilemma she was in.

_ “You can stay here with me if you’d like?” Kyra asks when Kassandra dropped her off to her house, “There are plenty of rooms you can stay in,” _ _   
_

_ “I think I’ll sleep on my boat tonight. But thank you.” _

_ Kyra nodded, understanding, “The door is open if you change your mind.” _

Kassandra opened her eyes. She thought about it for a second. She was welcome whenever she felt like it, so why not. The boat wasn’t helping her right now, maybe a normal bed would help her tonight. Kassandra sits up, being careful not to wake anyone up, and makes her way off the boat.

She walks to Kyra’s house, saying hello to the people around her and smiling at little children on the street. They would giggle and run away, making Kassandra think of Phoibe.

She could’ve brought everyone here and they’d all love it.

Kassandra saw Praxos on guard as she approached the house. She smiles at him and he nods, letting her through. She walks up the stairs quietly without gathering the attention of the other Spartans, who were talking and drinking their hearts out.

Kassandra opened the first door she saw, slowly, making sure it was quiet and empty. She fully opens the door and looks around. There on the bed lies Kyra, fast asleep. Kassandra, not wanting to ruin her sleep, starts to close the door, but Kyra’s voice stopped her from leaving her.

“You can stay here if you want,”

Kassandra pauses, her heart beating against her chest. It had to be wrong; for her to just sleep with Kyra not even a day after coming here. To have kissed her when she knew she had someone else on the boat who was with her. Did Roxana matter now though? Kassandra didn’t feel anything towards her anymore. But does Roxana know that?

“Come,” Kyra pleaded.

Kassandra sighs, yet again defeated by Kyra, and walks through the door. Kyra was sitting now, her eyes drooped from exhaustion. Kassandra closes the door behind her and then walks to Kyra. Kyra scoots off to the side to make room for Kassandra, which Kassandra took with no second thought.

Kyra lays her head back down on the pillow, facing Kassandra, and Kassandra lies on her back to look at the ceiling and pulls the sheets over her body. Kyra puts a hand under her head to look at Kassandra’s face more clearly.

“Something keeping you up?” she asks, concerned by how quiet she was.

Kassandra took a long moment to think about what to say, “Many things.”

Kyra squinted, analyzing Kassandra’s features. There was hurt in her eyes and a blank look. A look Kyra was familiar with since it was a look she had herself growing up. It was a look of a lost person, a person recovering from a personal tragedy. Kyra probably shouldn’t have asked, but curiosity got the best of her.

“Have you found your family, Kassandra?”

Kassandra didn’t answer. Kyra understood why it must be something she couldn’t openly talk about. As some things can be for someone. Everyone is entitled to their secrets. Kyra closes her eyes, getting ready to sleep.

“You can tell me whenever you’re ready.”

Kyra was almost asleep when Kassandra finally spoke, making her open her eyes so that she could listen to what she had to say.

“I found them… But uh… They’re… They’re dead…”

Kyra’s eyes opened, fully awake. She sits up on one hand, looking at Kassandra, but she didn’t look back, just continued talking about her family.

“On top of Mount Taygetos.” she chuckles, rubbing her eyes, “I’m starting to believe my family is cursed on top of that malakes mountain.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kyra simply said, not knowing what else to say.

Kassandra sighs, closing her eyes, “It’s not your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have asked,”

“You didn’t know.”

Kyra felt her own tears building in her chest.  _ So she was the child who was thrown off a mountain years ago alongside her brother…  _ It was a miracle she was able to survive such a fall. A blessing from the gods themselves if anything.

“I told you we aren’t that far off from each other…” Kassandra says tiredly.

Kyra looks down at her. Her eyes were almost closed but she reached out for her face. She didn’t realize she was crying until Kassandra wiped it away from her cheek with her thumb. Kassandra gives a weak smile before letting herself fall asleep. Kyra lets out a long breath, thinking to herself. She lays back down, facing Kassandra.

Kyra turns around, feeling a bit awkward now that she knows who Kassandra really is. Not in a bad way though, she just doesn’t know how to process such information for someone who’s so thoughtful… Kind and so easy going. It must be so hard for her to keep all those emotions to herself. Perhaps that’s why the idea of settling down was something Kassandra avoided.

She just couldn’t trust anyone.

_ Does she trust me, though? _

Kyra’s thought cleared away when she felt Kassandra’s arm wrap around her waist and pull her close to her body. She was so warm, and though her body looks hard she is capable of the gentlest touches. Kyra moves in closer so that she could be held and surrounded by warmth. Kassandra moves her hair away before burying her nose into the crook of Kyra’s neck. She takes in a deep breath before falling back asleep. Content with herself, Kyra closes her eyes and falls asleep as well.

It was the first night in awhile for Kyra that she had gotten a full night’s rest.

-

Kyra was speaking to one of the Spartan captains when Kassandra made her way downstairs. Judging by the light coming through the windows, Kassandra had got some really good sleep. Kyra turns her head and sees her. Kassandra stops at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes fully on Kyra. 

“I’ll speak to you soon,” Kyra says, then walks off to Kassandra. “You’re awake. Good. We’re about to send some our troops into battle against more of the Athenian ships.”

Kassandra yawns, “Alright. I’ll board my ship and set sail.”

“Actually,” Kyra counters, putting her hands on her hips, “You’re staying here.”

Kassandra gives a dumbfounded look. Stay here? While the others are out there doing all the bloodshed? Something’s definitely not right here.

“What?”

“People around the island have been asking for your help. I think it’s best you do that after what you had done yesterday with the camps,” Kyra suggested.

Kassandra stumbles upon her words, “I… We… Y-you-”

Kyra steps forward and plants a kiss on Kassandra’s jaw, stopping her words from coming out of her mouth. Kyra puts her hands on her shoulders, leaning back to look into Kassandra’s eyes. She was looking down, a look of wonder on her face.

“You need it,” Kyra says lowly, referring what was said last night before Kassandra fell asleep.

Kassandra looks into her eyes, not knowing what to say. Kyra steps back, letting go of her shoulders, and changes the tone of the subject. Kassandra wonders if Kyra saw her differently, if what she said changed their relationship.

“Thank me later. Besides, someone else on your crew volunteered to help guide your ship through the battlefield today,” Kyra says, smiling and putting her hands behind her back.

Kassandra frowns, “Who?”

“Aha! Who else would it be, Kassandra?!” Barnabas shouts happily, coming from the room beside them and arms wide open.

Kyra and Kassandra both look at him as he makes his way to them laughing. His own happiness brings so much light into the room, so much life. It literally woke Kassandra up fully.

“Well, with some help of course,” Barnabas adds, stepping to the side.

Roxana stands behind him, grinning at Kassandra. Kyra looks down at her feet, trying hard to hide her distaste in the other woman. She was doubtful but wanted to see what Roxana has stacked up against her.

“Roxana?” Kassandra breathes out, almost sounding dumbstruck.

“Yes, I have decided it’s time for me to test my commanding skills. And what better way to do so by commanding a ship in battle!” Roxana explains, smiling and waving her hands around.

_ Well, she is very demanding, there’s that.  _ Kyra thought.

Kassandra crosses her arms, giving Roxana a look of doubt, “Roxana, I don’t think you’re even close to being ready to handle such a job.”

She rolls her eyes, “You just haven’t seen me at my full potential, champion.”

It was Kyra’s turn to roll her eyes. She shifts her position so most of her weight was on one leg and her arms are at her side. Kassandra shakes her head, thinking to herself if this is the right call.

She looks at Kyra, “You sure about this?”   


“Why not? I believe your crew is very capable of fighting without you and coming back alive. What’s the doubt for?”

Roxana raises her brow at Kyra’s words. Weren’t they just fighting over Kassandra? Why in Zeus name is she helping Roxana prove her point that she is the person Kassandra wants?

_ Maybe she does see potential in me. _ Roxana thinks, smiling to herself.

“Well…” Kassandra tries to talk Roxana out of the battle but was interrupted by a Spartan.

“We need to head out now!”

Kassandra and Roxana share a look. Kassandra was genuinely concerned for her. Has she ever done such a thing before? Roxana is capable of handling herself in war but commanding a ship? That’s a whole other type of battle.

“Roxana--”

She steps forward and plants a kiss on Kassandra’s cheek, making her end her sentence. Kyra watched the small gesture, arching an eyebrow up and a corner of her lip pulling up into a crooked grin. She doesn’t know whether or not to be jealous, since it was obvious who Kassandra wanted.

“I’ll bring back your ship, captain,” Roxana promised before leaving with Barnabas, who was almost skipping out of the house.

Kyra and Kassandra watched as they walk off. Kassandra furrowed her brows and turned to Kyra, who had her arms crossed and had a face of amusement. Kassandra smirks, wondering what exactly is going through her head right now, and steps closer to her.

Kyra’s eyes roamed Kassandra’s body as she spoke, “They’ll be fine.”

“You saw.”

“I absolutely did.”

“We used to be together.”

“Used?” Kyra repeats. She chuckles, earning a confused look from Kassandra, “Perhaps you two are still together.”

Kassandra shakes her head, “No.”

“Then why is she still throwing herself at you, misthios?”   


“Maybe I don’t want to hurt her,”

The two didn’t realize they were closer to each other until they stood in silence, admiring the other. Kyra shakes her head and looks down at Kassandra’s chest.

“You’re too good for your own good, Kassandra,” Kyra says lowly, putting a hand over Kassandra’s heart, “You carry the heart of Aphrodite.”

“You’re as beautiful as Aphrodite,” Kassandra says back, putting her hands on Kyra’s hips. Her lips meet Kyra’s for a second, leaving a sweet aftertaste on Kyra’s lips, “And Artemis would be jealous of your hunting skills.”

Kyra laughs, pushing Kassandra away. She couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her lips as she watched Kyra.

“Come, let’s go and help some people around the island,” Kyra insisted, turning around.

Kassandra follows Kyra around the island, helping people with their work and playing with children whenever the children were brave enough to approach the Mighty Eagle Bearer. They both gave each other longing, contemplative looks and smiles to each other throughout the day. The others took note of this and had asked the two if they were together. Both said they weren’t sure, as they were just going along with whatever happens.

What happens next is something that both had been longing for since they saw each other on the docks. But neither Kassandra or Kyra was ready for it. Physically and emotionally.

-

“ROWERS GO!”

Roxana and Barnabas hold onto the railings of the helm tightly as the rowers sped their pace into a ship for ramming. The ship jerks forward as it hits one of the three last Athenian ships left on the water.

The battle was in the Spartan’s favor, though Roxana was having a little trouble trying to contribute any sort of help for them. Her most prevalent struggle is avoiding being rammed and that is a huge problem since the boat needed time to repair. But the Adrestia was called in for resistance in desperate times so there was no way around it. They either make it or break it. Literally break it.

“They are trying to ram us, Roxana!” Barnabas shouts, grabbing her arm.

Before she could make any sort of command, a ship crashes into the Adrestia, causing some casualties and screaming from the crew. Roxana was starting to panic. The Adrestia could not take another hit.

“Erm, perhaps it would’ve been a good idea to bring Kassandra along,” Herodotus said beside Roxana, worry clear in his voice.

“No, I have to prove to her that I am more than what she knows,” Roxana argues, looking around for the blue ships.

“You are letting your feelings cloud your judgment, Roxana, and it is not going to end well for you, the ship, and the crew.”

Roxana sees an Athenian ship turning around, making its way toward the Adrestia. She quickly makes up a plan, going with her gut instinct.

“RAMMING SPEED!”

“Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?” Barnabas asks, his voice shaky.

“Ugh, just trust me alright.” Roxana sighed, slightly annoyed.

Herodotus and Barnabas share a look of horror, but by the Gods what were they supposed to do. They’re already out here in the battlefield, they can’t just simply sail away and not expect a ship following them or backlash from the Spartans. Better yet backlash from Kassandra, who semi-trusted Roxana and Barnabas to get the job done.

“Once we ram these Athenians make no time for them to strike! Shoot your fire arrows and throw your spears!” Roxana commands, and everyone gets their weapons ready.

The two ships collided and the crew made their shot, setting the blue ship ablaze and impaling enemy crew members. When they were far enough Roxana turned the ship around and ordered to finish the ship by speeding into them. When they got that ship down Herodotus and Barnabas both sighed in relief.

“Maybe we misjudged you after all, Roxana,” Barnabas said, patting her shoulder.

“There are two more ships. Don’t get ahead of yourself yet,” Herodotus reminds them.

Another ship comes straight for them at full speed. Roxana notices it on time and tells the crew to brace themselves. They all squat down and the ship collides into theirs.

“Shoot!” Roxana shouts, pointing to the left of the ship.

Everyone shoots their arrows twice at the boat, causing them to slow down. The rowers moved the Adrestia forward in a rapid motion and rams into the ship.

“Let’s send these Athenians to Hades!” Roxana screams, pulling out her sword and waving it into the air.

The crew grabs onto their shields and whoops loudly. Roxana runs and jumps onto the other ship, drawing her sword through a soldier. The other lieutenants follow suit, fighting off the remaining soldiers. Roxana grabs onto her own shield and blocks hits from spears and maces. She kicks one soldier off the ship and then uses her shield to push her way through a row of soldiers.

With her right arm, she cuts the captain across his arm, causing him to drop his mace and stumble backward. She hits him with her shield so that he falls onto his back and then she jumps forward, pulling her sword up and pushing it through the captain’s face.

The crew from the Adrestia cheered as the others finished the rest. They all jump back onto the ship. Roxana pulls her sword from the boards and runs before the ship sinks into the deep blue. The crew members catch her as she jumps onto the edge of the ship, almost falling. Barnabas and Herodotus clap as she makes her way up to the helm, ready to take down the last ship.

“Good job. Now one more,” Barnabas held one finger up.

Roxana nodded, trying to catch her breath. She turns around to look for the other ship, but her life flashed before her eyes as she saw the last blue ship speeding its way into the Adrestia. The last thing she remembered doing was gasping and thinking to herself:

  
_No._


	4. Longed For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Not Suitable for Children. Even though there are children involved in this chapter... Still though, you've been warned.

Kassandra and Kyra were speaking to a small child near the beach who was playing with her friends. Kassandra was squatting down so that she could look into the child’s eyes easier while Kyra stays back, listening to what was being said between the two.

“Mater asked me to get some shiny stones from the cave just north of here, but I’m too scared,” the child tells, pointing in the direction she was supposed to be heading to.

“Your mater asked you of all people?” Kassandra asks, giving a small grin.

“It’s only me and mater, misthios,”

Kassandra nods then stands back up, “I’ll get these shiny stones for you…”

“Chara.” the small child smiles, hopping in excitement.

Kyra chuckles as Kassandra spoke, “I’ll get these shiny stones for your mother, Chara.” She holds her hand up, or level with the child, “Just stay here until I come back. I won’t be long.”

“Oh yes! I will wait here!”

Kyra and Kassandra made it to the cave with no obstruction. They stood at the entrance of the cave and look into it. Kyra pursed her lips before speaking.

“We will need light once we get inside,” Kyra suggested, looking at Kassandra.

“Good thing I brought this,” Kassandra pulls out a torch from her bag.

Kyra looks and stops herself from laughing. Kassandra rose an eyebrow.

“Something funny?”   


“You just happen to carry a torch around with you everywhere you go?”

Kassandra blinks, realizing how ridiculous it sounds now that someone pointed it out.

“Uh…”

Kyra finally lets out her laugh, “You worry too much. Let’s get these shiny stones and be done for the day.”

Kassandra sets the torch on fire as they both walk into the cave.

“To be fair, you’ll never know when you’re gonna need a torch,”

“I have a feeling you’ve been using that torch for other purposes,” Kyra teases, looking over her shoulder. “I mean you are a misthios after all.”

Kassandra laughs softly, stepping over a rock, “You know me too well.”

“I did grow up with mercenaries,” Kyra pointed out.

“How could I have forgotten?” Kassandra chuckles, looking at the back of Kyra’s head.

They made it into an open space with stones all over the walls. Kassandra and Kyra both look around, up and down the walls, checking if these are the stones Chara are talking about. Kassandra taps onto one close to ground then shrugs.

“Looks like the stones the girl is talking about,”

“The shinier ones are way up there,” Kyra points, looking up.

Kassandra looks where she was and sees the stones shimmering brightly just from the dim light coming from the torch. Kassandra nods, pursing her lips.

“Hold this while I go get them,” Kassandra hands Kyra the torch.

Kyra scoffs, grabbing onto the torch, “You can get those?”   


“I’ve climbed worse things,” Kassandra shrugs.

Kyra watches attentively as Kassandra walks up to the wall. Kassandra turns her body, giving Kyra a wink, then looks back up. Kyra puts her open hand on her hip as Kassandra starts to climb up the walls, flexing a bit more to show off. Kyra bites onto her bottom lip, impressed and thinking dirty things about what Kassandra can do with those impressive arms of her’s.

Kassandra grunts, grabbing a stone, “Impressed?”   


“I’m starting to believe you are an actual god on earth, Kassandra,” Kyra admits, nodding her head.

Kassandra grabs another stone, putting it in her pouch, “Just a misthios trying to do the right thing.”

“Oh stop being modest,” Kyra says, rolling her eyes.

“Modesty is a rarity these days,” Kassandra starts climbing down once she grabs enough stones.

Kyra’s eyes never left Kassandra when she reaches the bottom. Kassandra rubs her hands together, getting the dirt off, and walks to Kyra.

“You think three’s enough?” Kassandra asks, grabbing into her pouch and pulls out three huge shiny green stones.

“Should be,” Kyra answers.

Kassandra puts the stones back in her pouch, “I’ve seen people pose as the gods before coming here, and honestly they would shake their heads at their egos.”

Kyra laughs, “I would like to meet these god posers then and see what they’re on about.”

Kassandra lets out a hand, as if stopping Kyra from doing something, “Trust me, you’d wish Zeus himself would strike you with his lightning.”

Kyra laughs again and Kassandra smiles.

“Now look who’s talking, uh misthios?”

“Modesty and honesty is a rarity nowadays,” Kassandra shrugs.

Kassandra immediately thinks about the night the rebels had won against the Athenians a year and a half ago. The night Kassandra had to fight Thaletas, Kyra’s then boyfriend. If it weren’t for his jealousy they probably would have started a family by now. The guilt was quickly eating up Kassandra inside.

“Am I speaking to Athena or Kassandra, the Mighty Eagle Bearer?” Kyra smiles, stepping closer to Kassandra.

The guilt faded away with each step, replaced with undeniable lust. Kyra watches as the muscles in Kassandra’s arms twitch as she grabs onto her cheek with her open hand. She pulls her close, moves her head to the side, and kisses her. Kassandra puts her hands on either side of Kyra’s hips and pulls Kyra against her.

Kyra pulls away a little, looking into Kassandra’s dark eyes. It was no secret to Kyra what Kassandra wanted at that moment. They were alone in a dark and quiet place, Kassandra wanted it, Kyra wanted it.

Kyra wraps her hand around Kassandra’s neck, pushing her back into the wall behind them. Kyra drops the torch beside them and kisses Kassandra again, this time more passionately and hungrily. She wraps her arms around her neck as Kassandra bucks her hips into Kyra’s. She felt Kassandra pull onto her dress and her tongue at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kyra moaned and granted Kassandra access to her tongue.

Kyra presses herself against the misthios, wanting a way to get closer to her. She shivers as Kassandra’s hands move down her sides and back to her behind. Kassandra gives her ass a squeeze, earning herself a breathy moan from Kyra. Kyra felt herself aching for the misthios, the pain becoming more intense with each moment passing by. With each time their tongues grazed each other, with each time Kassandra bit onto her lip, with each time she let out her dirty moans.

Kassandra flips them around so that Kyra had her back against the wall and she was pushing into her. Kyra runs her hands from the back of Kassandra’s neck down her arms, Kassandra responds by setting herself in between Kyra’s leg and hooking one leg over her waist. Kyra was digging her nails into her biceps, the pain between her legs becoming unbearable for her to handle.

Kassandra breaks the kiss and both were panting. She puts her forehead on Kyra’s and looks down Kyra’s body.

“Are you as wanting as your body says so?” Kassandra asks in between breaths.

Kyra closes her eyes and leans her head back and sighs as Kassandra’s hand moves down seductively to her thigh, squeezing them. Kassandra leans down and kisses right under Kyra’s jaw, then runs her tongue along her neck to her collarbone. Kyra jerks when she felt a warm hand on her inner thigh, close to her wet entrance. She groans as Kassandra caresses her inner thigh with her thumb and plants light kisses down her body.

Kyra growls into Kassandra's ear, “I’ve longed for you since you came onto this island,” Kyra sighs.

Kassandra lets out a weak groan and moves up Kyra’s body to kiss her. Kyra didn’t realize Kassandra had gone under her dress until she felt her fingers pull at her undergarments. Kassandra pushes herself into Kyra so that Kyra had no room to strain against her. She didn’t want anything stopping her from giving Kyra what she desperately needed.

“Kassandra…” Kyra sighs, wrapping her arms around Kassandra’s neck.

“I know…” Kassandra groans, teasing Kyra’s entrance.

Kyra gasps as Kassandra starts to rub her folds, then lets out a loud, shaky moan. Kassandra wraps an arm around Kyra’s waist so that she could carry her as she works on Kyra, teasing at her clit. Kyra gives in and wraps her other leg around Kassandra’s waist, kissing her.

Kyra’s head was doing a dozen turns, she didn’t know what else to do but whatever Kassandra wanted to do. When Kassandra moves from her lips she rests her head and hand on her shoulder, panting. She couldn’t move her hips, she wanted to, but Kassandra’s strength was far greater than her own. She curled her toes and fingers as tingles made their way around her body, her face crinkled as the heat almost made her skin burn.

Then, Kassandra places her thumb on Kyra’s clit, her fingers just under Kyra’s naval. Kyra’s moans fueled Kassandra to rub her tip in a fast, steady, circular movement. Her song was that what the muses around the Greek world strive for. Kassandra felt her own pain, but only concentrated on Kyra’s for she needed disclosure about how Kyra really felt about her after last night.

Kyra felt her body tense as she was coming close to the edge. It built and built and built, making her tighten her hold on Kassandra. She groaned in frustration, the edge so close but yet she couldn’t seem to jump off it into a moment of bliss. Kassandra detected this and could hear her blood rushing to her ears. Her face lit up when Kyra opens her eyes and gives a desperate look.

“Please,” Kyra whispers, almost breathless.

Kassandra lets out a choked moan and pants against Kyra’s face, “Come, my love. Let go.”

Just like that, Kyra lets out a scream, her walls squeezing and letting go of nothing. Kassandra’s hips gave an uneven jerk as she slips in two fingers into Kyra’s pulsing peach. Kyra breathes in through gritted teeth and lets out a moan, shaking against Kassandra.

Kassandra slowly moved her fingers in and out of Kyra’s pussy as she came. Her fingers plus the feeling of letting go made Kyra roll into another orgasm; this time it overwhelmed her and made her try not to make any noise. Instead, Kyra bit into Kassandra’s shoulder.

Kassandra slowed her movement as Kyra comes down from her high. Her knees nearly give out as she gave one last pump, then removes her fingers from Kyra. Kyra lifts her head and sees Kassandra sucking her wetness from her fingers. She puts a hand on her chest and the other in her brown hair as she sits the both of them down on the ground. Kassandra puts her legs under Kyra as she kisses her sweetly. Kyra runs her fingers down her cheek to the top of her chest plate. She grabs onto it.

Kassandra hung her head down and Kyra had her lips on her forehead. Kyra opens her eyes for a second, but then closes them and rested her cheek on top of Kassandra’s head. They both try to get their breaths, sitting in silence. They both felt weightless, as if boulders the size of Poseidon’s fists were lifted from their shoulders. Kyra’s body was still buzzing from her two releases while Kassandra’s felt like jelly. When they both regained composure, Kassandra was first to say something.

“I came,”

Kyra scoffs, “You did?”

She felt Kassandra nod, “Yeah. I really needed that,” Kassandra lifted her head so Kyra had to look at her in the eyes, “And I usually don’t come like that.”   


Kyra laughs, ducking her head, “Must you always be joking?”

“I’m serious,” Kassandra chuckles, moving Kyra closer to her.

“And I…” Kyra starts, but then thinks of something else, “...think it’s my turn to please you.”

“Not right now,” Kassandra denies, then pecks Kyra’s lips, “We have all the whole night for pleasure tonight.”

Kyra smirks, “I like the way you think, misthios.”

Kassandra lifts them both up. When she was on her feet Kyra places both her feet on the ground but doesn’t let go of Kassandra’s neck. She pulls her in for a quick kiss.

“Mm, we should get back to Chara,” Kassandra says against Kyra’s lips.

Kyra pulls back and lets go of Kassandra. She turns but holds out a hand. Kassandra looks down for a second before grabbing it and locking their fingers together. Kassandra picks up the torch Kyra dropped as they walk through the cave.

“You really just had to drop the torch,” Kassandra jokes.

“You wouldn’t do the same if someone were to push you against a wall and kiss you as if the world depended on it?” Kyra pokes back, smiling at Kassandra.

“You’re the one who pushed me,” Kassandra laughs. “And the one carrying the torch!”

“Whatever,” Kyra says, rolling her eyes.

Kassandra gasps, stopping in her track. Kyra was pulled to a stop as she kept walking. She turns around, giving Kassandra a confused look.

“That is the first time you ever had nothing to say back,” Kassandra says.

Kyra shakes her eyes and rolls her eyes again, grinning.

“Stop making me roll my eyes and let’s get these stones to the little girl,” Kyra changes the subject, pulling at Kassandra’s hand.

Kassandra scoffs as she and Kyra walk out of the cave. The two spoke, reflecting on the day as they walk back to the little girl, making jokes about some of the jobs the people of the Silver Islands made them do. Neither of the two let go of the other’s hand as they walk through the city. Some people whom they’ve helped stared as they walk by.

“See, I told you they were together,” one whispered to her husband.

“Kyra and the mighty misthios! Ooohhh…” a child says from a roof.

Kassandra looks up and sees the child. She gives a crooked smile and looks up at Ikaros. Another child comes running up to the two, smiling from ear to ear.

“Kyra, Kyra! Can I play with Kassandra? Pleeeaaassseee?” the child asked excitedly, jumping in place.

Kassandra recognized the child from earlier and gives a small grin.

“Maybe later, Melita,” Kyra responds, sounding a little sorry.

Melita pouts, “Awww…”

“Perhaps after I go deliver these stones to a mater, we can play for a little. How does that sound?” Kassandra adds, smiling down at the child.

“By Zeus, yes!” Melita cheers, clapping her hands. Melita stops what she was doing and her happy-go-lucky expression quickly turned serious, “I will go tell my friends about this. See you later!”

Melita runs off and Kassandra and Kyra laugh, watching her.

“She reminds me so much of Phoibe,” Kassandra says, almost not realizing it.

Kyra looks at Kassandra, raising an eyebrow, “Who’s Phoibe?”

Kassandra looks at Kyra, trying to think of the right answer to say. She holds back the tears as she answers.

“She was someone special to me. She was like us. Abandoned, left alone on an island,” Kassandra says, looking down at her feet. Kyra nods as she listens, “And I took care of her as if she were my own.”

“That’s all you can tell me, Kassandra,” Kyra stops her from saying any more. “For now anyway. We need to deliver these stones.”

Kassandra nods, “Right.”

Kyra and Kassandra walk off again to Chara. When they reach her, Chara was sitting at the doorstep of her home. Her eyes lit up when she saw the two of them together holding hands.

“I knew you two were together somehow,” Chara admits, smirking at them.

Kyra smiles as Kassandra hands the little girl the stones, “Here you go.”

“Thank you, misthios. I owe you so much,” Chara says, taking the stones and putting it in her own pouch.

“Don’t think about it, you don’t owe me anything.” Kassandra rejects the offer, “Just get the stones to your mater. And tell her the amazing tale of how you had to fight off Medusa’s snakes to get them,”

“And climb the walls to the very top to get the very best of the stones!” Kyra adds in.

Chara gasps, “Oh my! That is a good idea! She would be so proud of me!” She turns around and runs inside, “Mater! I got something for you!”

Kassandra and Kyra laugh, both agreeing she is an odd child.

They both return to Kyra’s house when they see Melita and her friends playing with Praxos. The size difference between him and the children is almost comical as some of them tried climbing up him while the others were trying to tickle him.

“Enjoying yourself, Praxos?” Kyra asks when they were close enough to the children.

“Haha! You little rascals are getting stronger,” Praxos laughs as the children gasps and gets down on the ground so they can go to Kassandra and Kyra, “Sooner or later you all can take place in our rebellion.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Kyra says, her voice sharp.

“Kyra! Kassandra! Come place hide and seek with us!” Melita says, grabbing Kyra’s hand and pulling her.

Kassandra finally lets go of Kyra’s hand, letting the child take Kyra wherever she pleases. Melita looks at Kassandra and smiles.

“You count to ten while we find a place to hide. Then you and the eagle will have to find us!” Melita explains.

“I’ll give you thirty seconds,” Kassandra suggested, crossing her arms.

Ikaros may be an old fello, but he can still find things quicker than a younger eagle than him. With Kassandra’s help, they would find these children in less than a minute.

“Ohhhkay. But if you give up just say so!” Melita says and starts running off with Kyra.

Kassandra shakes her head and turns around, mentally counting to thirty. She holds her arm up as Ikaros swoops down for landing. He squawked as he grabs onto Kassandra’s arm.

“Did you have a nice flight, my friend?” Kassandra asks, petting Ikaros under his beak. He chirps in response, “Let’s go easy on them.”

Ikaros blinks and turned his head. Kassandra starts to let down her arm when Ikaros lets out a high pitched chirp, almost deafening Kassandra. He was looking down at Kassandra’s hand and opens his wings for balance as Kassandra leans back in pain.

“Deadly and demanding today, uh?” Kassandra says, petting Ikaros again.

He chirped happily, closing his eyes and she petted him. After another 10 seconds, Kassandra looks behind and sees Praxos watching her and Ikaros. She narrows her eyes, analyzing him. She pursed her lips and starts walking towards him. Ikaros squawked and takes flight. The corner of Praxos’ lips twitched, but he kept himself from giving anything away. Kassandra gives him half a smile.

“Do you like standing here, Praxos?” Kassandra asks, looking off to the side of him. Praxos slowly looks up, avoiding her eyes, “Very… very… still?”

Praxos shifts side to side as he spoke, “I can move whenever I want.”

Kassandra nods. She hears muffled giggles from behind him. She gives Praxos an amused look and grabs onto his shoulder. She turns him around and sees a child hanging onto his armor from behind.

“Awwwwwwww.” the child laughs.

Kassandra chuckles, “You’re out.”

The little boy lets himself down and walks to Kassandra’s side. Kassandra nods her head at Praxos.

“Thank you for participating, Praxos.”

Praxos shakes his head, smirking. Kassandra and the little boy walk off to find the rest. The boy skips as he speaks to Kassandra.

“So what is it like working as a mercenary, eagle bearer?” he asks, looking up at Kassandra.

“It’s a job,” Kassandra simply answers, shrugging. “It’s not a job for just anyone though,”

“I want to be a mercenary some day,” the boy chirped, his eyes opening in excitement, “I wanna grow up and be as strong as you!”   


“I bet you will be if you put your mind into it,” Kassandra smiles.

They walk up to a fountain near the Temple of Artemis. Kassandra looks around, putting her hands on her hips. Ikaros lands on the statue in the middle of the pool, calling out to Kassandra. She looks at him and he tilts his head, chirping at her. Confused, she turns her head and sees two girls on top of a gazebo, kneeling down and giggling at her. She scoffs, wondering how in the world they both got up there.

She walks to the gazebo and starts climbing up. She pulls herself on the roof and carefully walks towards the girls, as the roof was angled down. The girls look up at Kassandra, grinning.

“Found you. Now get down before you hurt yourselves,” Kassandra tells, pointing downward.

“Yes, misthios,” they both said and made their way down.

Kassandra jumps down from the roof. She looks down at the three children, who were all looking up at her. She sighs and nods.

“Three of you are here, that means there are two left hiding,” Kassandra notes to herself.

The two girls start giggling together, earning a confused look from Kassandra. She looks at the boy, who too was confused. He turns to look at her then shrugs. Kassandra chuckles and looks at Ikaros.

“Ikaros, lead the way.”

Kassandra and the three children follow Ikaros up a mountain in the middle of the island. Kassandra thought to herself if giving them thirty seconds was too much. She didn’t imagine Melita and Kyra getting up to the top in such a short amount of time.

When they make it up to the top there were high grasses and ibexes lying on the ground. They all got up and ran off when they saw Kassandra and the children. Everything was still, meaning there couldn’t be anyone here. Ikaros lands on a rock.

“It’s too quiet here, Ikaros,” Kassandra says, shrugging.

Ikaros chirped and looks down. Kassandra watches as the eagle jumps right in front of him and lands at the tip of the grasses. Kassandra bites onto her lip to stop herself from laughing. Ikaros slowly rose up, revealing a shameful Kyra from the grasses. Kassandra crosses her arms and shifts her weight on one leg. Kyra looks up at Ikaros, then back at Kassandra.

“Thanks, Ikaros,” Kyra says.

He chirps. Kassandra laughs, rubbing her eyes, “Now, where’s Melita?”

“Charge!”

Kassandra was attacked from behind by the children. She throws her arms out for balance and leans forward. A pair of arms wraps around her neck from behind. The children laugh as they try to take Kassandra down, but she was far too strong for them. Kassandra turns her head to see who was hanging from her back.

“You found everyone, Kassandra!” Melita cheers.

Kassandra laughs. She kneels down to one knee, acting like the children finally brought her down. The children pretend to knock her down. Kassandra gets a hold of Melita’s wrists to make sure she doesn’t fall over.

“Ahh! By the gods don’t hurt me!” Kassandra groans, earning nothing but laughter.

She grunts as she puts one hand on the ground. Kyra walks up to the kids with Ikaros on her shoulder.

“Alright, enough. It’s time you kids get back home,” Kyra says.

Kassandra looks up and notices that it was sunset. The children moaned, saddened.

“But Kyra,” one child starts.

“It won’t be safe for you guys to be outside in the dark alone. Not when there’s a war going on,” Kyra scolded.

“Oh, alright.”

All the children except Melita start making their way down the mountain back home. Kassandra stands up, holding onto Melita. She nods at Kyra then looks at Ikaros.

“I see we switched friends,” Kassandra jokes, smiling.

Kyra looks at Melita, “You need to go back as well.”

“Back to that old raggedy place of a house? Pfft, no thank you,” Melita scoffs, pulling herself so she could see Kyra clearly.

“Where will you go then?”

“To your place, of course! The old man won’t leave me alone if I go back,” Melita says.

This brought concern to both Kassandra and Kyra. They both look at each other, mentally asking each other what they should do. Kyra sighs, nodding her head.

“You can stay with me for as long as you want,” Kyra said, looking at Melita.

“Really? Oh thank you!” Melita thanks, tightening her hold on Kassandra’s neck.

Kyra looks at Kassandra with a serious look in her eyes. Kassandra clenched her jaw and nods, narrowing her brows. Kyra pursed her lips and walks forward.

“Let’s go back now,” Kyra turns her head, “And it looks like your crew has made it back, Kassandra.”

Kassandra raises her brows and looks towards the dock. The Adrestia slowly moves closer to the dock. Kassandra saw burn holes in the tarps and dents on the side of the ship. It was going to take some time to get the ship back into shape, but she was glad Roxana and Barnabas were able to get through the battle without her.

Kassandra looks as Kyra starts walking down the mountain. She walks beside Kyra along the mountainside. They both walked down in silence, taking in the sounds of nature and the busy city. They walk through the city and towards the docks.

Barnabas hops from the ship onto steady ground. He nearly falls over, but catches himself. He looks around and catches Kassandra’s eyes. She smiles as he makes his way over, smiling from ear to ear.

“Aha! Good to see you, Kassandra!” he says when he is close.

They both grab onto each other’s arm and shake. Barnabas looks to Kyra.

“You too, Kyra!”

“Likewise, Barnabas.”

Herodotus walks up behind him, his hood down and hand behind his back. He smiles graciously at the two women.

“It was quite the battle you missed,” Herodotus said.

“I bet,” Kassandra looks around, trying to find Roxana. “Where’s Roxana?”

“She’s…”

A loud groan comes from behind them and something hitting the ground. They all look where it comes from and there Roxana was, bent over and throwing up onto the ground. Kassandra cringed at the sight while Kyra almost laughed. Even Ikaros gave out a chirp. Roxana wipes at her mouth and straightens herself out. She finds the small group and makes her way over.

“You alright, Roxana?” Kassandra asks, concerned.

She spits onto the ground, “Yeah. I’m good,”

Roxana notices the little girl behind Kassandra and Ikaros on Kyra’s shoulder. Though, she was too tired to ask what had happened while they were away. Barnabas laughs, hitting Roxana’s back. She coughs.

“The seas are too much for Roxana, alright.” Barnabas jokes. He looks at Kassandra, “You should’ve seen it. She almost lost us, but then quickly took the helm and just went straight through ship after ship!”   


“Though, I must say she passed out once,” Herodotus points out, holding up a finger.

“Passed out?” Kassandra chuckles.

“You can’t have a commander passing out in the middle of a naval battle,” Kyra says, mocking Roxana. Roxana squints at Kyra, “That would’ve put the crew in grave danger.”

“We made it out alive though, so,” Roxana counters bitterly, crossing her arms.

“Can we go have dinner now?” Melita asks loudly.

Kassandra laughs, “Sure.”

“Let’s go eat dinner at my house, there’s plenty of food for you and the crew,” Kyra agrees.

“I’ll go get them then,” Herodotus says, turning around.

Barnabas and Roxana follow Kassandra and Kyra. They both slowed their pace, letting Kassandra and Kyra go ahead of them a little more. Barnabas moves closer to Roxana.

“Don’t jump to conclusions,” Barnabas warns, his voice low.

“It’s hard not to,” Roxana says through her teeth.

“They both have been through a lot so it’s easy for them to get along quickly,” Barnabas reminds her.

“And I haven’t?”

“Well to be fair--”

“Let’s talk after dinner. I don’t want to cause a scene,” Roxana interrupts Barnbas and walks quickly in front of him.

He stops and watches her catch up to Kassandra and Kyra. He sighs and looks down at his feet.

“Poison and a deadly sparring session…” he sighs to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sizzle sizzle! Don't burn your little wizzle!
> 
> I think it's fair to give some Kassandra/Roxana time next chapter, what do y'all think?
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!:)


	5. My Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright. I couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter. I just had to. Arrest me. I swear Roxana and Kassandra gets their time next chapter.

Kassandra, Kyra, Roxana, Herodotus, and Barnabas sit at the table in the dining area of Kyra’s house eating dinner. The rest of the crew were scattered around, enjoying what would be their first real meal in months. Roxana and Kyra sits on each end of the table, they often would shoot glances at each other while eating and talking with Barnabas and Herodotus. Kassandra sits next to Kyra while Melita sits next to Kassandra, and Barnabas and Herodotus sits across from them.

“Though, I cannot remember the last time I saw such a fierce battle.” Herodotus says, waving his cup around in the air while he talks.

“That’s because all the fights you’ve been in are one’s with words instead of spears!” Barnabas laughs, making the table shake by hitting it with his fist.

Everyone laughs while Herodotus rolls his eyes, ducking his head. Even Melita let out a soft giggle while taking a bite out of her roll. Kyra looks at Kassandra when their legs touch underneath the table. Kassandra turns her head, giving a playful and tender look. The tension between them had grown while eating. They sat so close to each other, Kyra would sometimes reach down and squeeze Kassandra’s thigh, and Kassandra’s fingertips would gently brush against the exposed skin on Kyra’s leg. She had to bite down her tongue once to stop herself from embarrassing her and Kassandra. Although, Kyra has a feeling Kassandra wouldn’t mind if she were to let out what was building inside her in front of her friends.

Barnabas notices the two staring at each other, looks at Roxana, who was glaring at the two, then back at Kassandra, “So, what did you two do while we were gone?”

Kassandra looks at Barnabas while Kyra looks down at her food. She starts playing with it as Kassandra spoke on her behalf.

“We helped around the city. Nothing special,” Kassandra says, shrugging. Her brows rose when a thought came to mind and she grabs her cup of wine, “Although we did come across a fight with boars,”

Kyra rolls her eyes, remembering the encounter, “That damn goat,”

“Goat?” Herodotus asks, interested in the story.

Kassandra laughs, “We were trying to get a necklace and I thought sneaking around them would be easier than to just kill them. So I told Kyra to stay back and while I was quietly getting the necklace, this goat comes from out of nowhere, calls out to me, and runs me over!”

Barnabas chokes on his drink and Herodotus lets out a low laugh. Melita next to her laughs, swinging her feet, and Roxana smiles, shaking her head. Kyra’s laugh turned silent and her stomach ached.

Kassandra stopped herself from laughing to add, “I even had the necklace in my hand!”

“And when Kassandra loudly shouts and falls over, all the boars around the pen come running towards her and I had to save the mighty misthios. Again.” Kyra says, looking around the table at each face.

“Again?” Roxana finally asks.

Kyra looks at Roxana and turns smug. She was starting to wonder when Roxana will speak up since the beginning of dinner. Kassandra puts her hand on her thigh, flexing.

“Kyra saved me from being killed last night while I was trying to clear out the Athenians from their camps,” Kassandra explains, looking at Roxana.

Roxana narrows her eyes at Kyra, handling herself so that she doesn’t cause a scene at the dinner table. Kyra sensed anger and jealousy from her, and looks away to say nothing. Instead she takes a sip of wine and changes the subject. She turns to Barnabas.

“I’m pretty done with dinner tonight,” she sighs, leaning back in her chair.

Kassandra nods, “Me too. Today’s been a good day.”

“The night’s not over yet, my friends! We still have time to talk and drink more,” Barnabas suggests.

Kyra shakes her head, looking at Melita, “Not tonight. She’ll be staying here tonight so you and your crew will have to drink somewhere else.” Kyra looks back at Barnabas and Herodotus, “Praxos will lead you to our hideout. Perhaps my rebels and your crew can get to know each other.”

Barnabas shrugs, “Sounds great to me, Kyra.”

Everyone gets up from the table except Roxana. She stares at her food, thinking to herself. When Barnabas walks next to her, Kyra could hear them talk as she cleans the table. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she sees Kassandra next to her, smiling.

“I’ll help,” she insisted as she starts grabbing plates.

Kyra turns her body so that her attention was fully on Kassandra. She saw the muscles in her jaw tighten when she leans closer to her. Kyra looks down at Melita for a second, who was waiting for her, then looks at Kassandra’s tender amber orbs.

“Take care of the old man,” Kyra whispers so that Melita doesn’t hear.

Kassandra swallows the lump that had formed in her throat and nods. Kyra feels her hands on her hips and felt the world spinning around her. Kassandra starts leaning down for a kiss but Kyra puts a finger on her lips, stopping her.

“Come back when you are finished and you will get your kiss, misthios,” Kyra’s voice turned sultry and low as she said.

Kassandra’s eyes flickered down to her lips and licked her own. She lets go of Kyra’s hips and walks off to her duty. Kyra takes in a deep breath, trying to ground herself, and closes her eyes. The things Kassandra can do to her… And the things she could do to Kassandra clouds her mind. For a moment though, and all of a sudden she feels someone bump into her. Her eyes wiped open and she turned around, instinctively she balls her hand into a fist.

Her eyes immediately had to look down. She was facing Roxana, who was giving her the dirtiest look anyone has ever given Kyra.

“Hey!” Melita calls out angrily at Roxana, who saw what had caused Kyra to tense up.

Kyra looks behind Roxana at Barnabas, who was rubbing the back of his neck and giving Kyra a sorrowful and awkward look. Kyra unclenched her hand as Roxana speaks.

“You must think you’re _so_ special,” Roxana spews, her voice hard and laced with mockery.

Kyra pursed her lips, “Why don’t you leave before I throw you out of my house, Roxana?”

“Will you be the one to actually do it? Or will you have one of your guards do it for you?”

“Your strength doesn’t even rival that of Hephaestus. I’m doing you a favor by not putting my hands on you,” Kyra says coldly, crossing her arms and furrowing her brows.

“Okay, Roxana! Time to go!” Barnabas butts in, grabbing Roxana by her shoulders.

He drags her out of Kyra’s face. Kyra watches the two of them leave, her eyes never leaving Roxana’s. If there’s one thing Kyra hated most about Roxana is her constant need of going up to her face to shove her anger down her throat. She always gives Roxana smug looks, but never went up to her in spite.

Kyra rolls her eyes and turns to Melita, who too was angry at the situation. Kyra sighs and faked a smile so she doesn’t worry Melita with her problems.

“Help me clean this up, Melita?” Kyra asks, grabbing her plate.

“Sure, Kyra.”

They both start cleaning up the dinner table. The chore kept Kyra’s mind off Roxana and Kassandra for awhile. At some point, she thought about the war just outside of her house. The war that tore Kyra apart into pieces and brought her back up again a better and stronger person.

The thought carried on with her as she put Melita into bed in one of the open rooms in her house. Melita’s eyes quickly closed as soon as her head hit the pillow and Kyra pulls up the sheet onto her small and skinny body. She stays there next to the bed for a moment, looking at the child in sorrow.

 _I’m so sorry for the state of our world, child._ Kyra thought.

The innocent and angelic look on Melita’s face as she falls deep into sleep saddens Kyra. It’ll take time that same innocence will be lost to the grips of the cruel world. Just like how her own innocence was taken away by her father when she was a child. Her mother’s dying screams has haunted her every night, sometimes startling her awake. Kyra closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath to stop herself from sobbing. She often thinks if she had tried hard enough that her mother would still be here, but not tonight.

Tonight, Kyra thinks about the little girl in front of her and prays that she will be able to live in a world that isn’t fueled by hatred and politics. By giving the little girl what she missed herself, she doesn’t end up in her shoes and hating herself for not doing enough.

Kyra leaves the room and shuts the door quietly. She walks to her room and removes her weapons before heading straight to bed. She stares at the ceiling just listening to the city and people talking and praying. Her worries keep her up, until she heard someone open and close the door. She hears an eagle squawk outside. She immediately sits up and sees her lover standing at the end of the bed, her eyes dark and expression showing relief and love.

Kyra softly sighs as her lover climbs onto the bed and kisses her. Her heart was throbbing with nothing but love and her body lit up at the touch.

“The old man is dead,” Kassandra said, pulling back from the kiss, though Kyra didn’t seem to care at the moment.

Kyra puts her hand on Kassandra’s shoulder and pushes her to her back so she could straddle her waist. All at once her worries melted away as she leans down and passionately kisses Kassandra. She moans into her mouth as Kassandra’s warm hands cup her face. The anticipation had been drawn out too long, and Kyra growls against Kassandra’s lips. She bites onto her bottom lip and pulls as she sits up to run her hands on the armor beneath her.

Tonight, it was her turn to please.

-

Kassandra was walking to Melita’s home, thank the gods she remembered where it is when she visited it with Kyra in the morning. Her eyes were down at her feet and her hands were in fists. When Melita told her and Kyra that the old man would bother her at night, she knew exactly what was happening. _That sick bastard._

Kassandra was close to the house when she felt someone grab her arm. She turns and sees Roxana, behind her was Barnabas and Praxos.

“Where are you going?” she asks.

Kassandra pulls at her arm, but she doesn’t let go, “I have to talk to someone,”

“We’ll be with the rebels so if you don’t see us on the ship you’re going to be alone,” Barnabas says.

Kassandra nods at Barnabas, then looks back down at Roxana. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closes it. She finally lets go of Kassandra’s arm and follows Praxos and Barnabas. Kassandra watches them leave, thinking what Roxana held back.

Her thought was quickly cut off when she heard someone groan and throw what sounded like a clay pot onto the ground. She turns her head and sees her target stumble outside of the house. She pursed her lips and walks up to the old man.

The old man spits onto the ground and looks up, his eyes widen at the sight of Kassandra, “Oh, Gods no!”

“Get inside!” Kassandra orders, pushing him back into the house he came out of.

He holds up his hands in surrender, “Oh please, misthios. Don’t hurt me! I didn’t do anything!”

His backside hits the table behind him and Kassandra closes the gap between them. He turns his body and hunches over to protect himself and uses his arms to cover his face.

“Melita,” Kassandra simply said her name and got a coward’s reaction.

“Melita is a little girl! I’d never hurt her!”

“ _Malaka!”_ Kassandra grabs both of his wrists with one hand and removes them from his face. He whimpers as she leans closer and squeezes his wrist, “How could you do that? To a little girl!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about!”

“Touching her...” Kassandra breathes and lifts her fist, “At night… While she is in bed… I bet you'd do that... She told us!"

“I can’t help myself, misthios! She’s just so…” the old man trailed off.

Kassandra was done talking to this man. She grunts as she pushes him onto the ground. He coughs as he hits the floor and Kassandra puts a foot onto his chest to keep him down. She pulls out her spear.

“Please, have mercy!” he begs, tears running down his cheeks.

Kassandra takes in a deep breath, then shakes her head, “There’s no room here for people like you, old man.”

She crouches down and slits the old man’s throat with her spear. He lets out a choke, holding onto his gushing throat. Kassandra puts her spear where she usually keeps it and leaves the old man to die.

Kassandra quickly made her way back to Kyra, eager on receiving her reward.

-

Kassandra lets out a groan as her hands explore the soft curves and dips of Kyra’s body. Kyra runs her hands up the armor that covered the skin of her lover’s and tugs at it when her hands reached the top. Kassandra sits up and lets Kyra remove it with ease, she carelessly drops it onto the ground next to them. She paused for a moment when she saw that Kassandra was wearing another layer underneath her armor.

Kassandra lets out a soft chuckle, “Were you expecting something more?”

Kyra scoffs and pushes her back down onto her back. She moves down to remove Kassandra’s skirt, “Perhaps a little more of your beautiful skin.”

She drops the skirt next to the breastplate and moves back up onto Kassandra’s waist. Kassandra tugs at Kyra’s dress while Kyra tries to remove her gauntlets. It wasn’t necessary for her to remove them, she just wanted _all_ of Kassandra’s body to herself. Nothing between them while they share an intimate moment.

Kyra lets out a breathy chuckle when Kassandra wouldn’t stop tugging at her dress. She pushes onto her stomach, feeling the strength within it, “Stop that.”

Kassandra sits up, wrapping her arms around Kyra’s hips, “You removed my armor so it would be fair if I get to remove your dress,” Kassandra teases, her smile brighter than any star in the universe.

Kyra laughs and she finally got one of the gauntlets off, “My dress over your armor? You mercenaries were never good at negotiating,”

Kassandra scoffs and removes her other gauntlet, “I make good negotiations,” She grabs onto the hem of Kyra’s dress and, nonetheless, Kyra lets her pull it over her head. Kyra drops it onto the ground with the rest of the clothing as Kassandra places a kiss at the center of her chest. “Exhibit A,”

Kassandra grabs onto her dress and peels it off her body. Kyra’s jaw drops at the sight. She’s only seen it once before, but _by the gods_ was her body a sight to take in. It almost as if her body was a gift from Aphrodite and the almighty Zeus himself. Her muscles sculpted by Hephaestus, Artemis herself would’ve wept and felt sorry for her own. Kyra runs her hands down her chest to her stomach, feeling the dormant strength within her abs.

Kassandra sighs, staring at Kyra’s chest, “And exhibit B…”

Wetness seeps through Kyra’s thin undergarments as she gasps and felt Kassandra’s warm mouth take in a breast. She tries to contain her moans as Kassandra sucks and swirls her tongue on her hard tip. In the back of her mind she thought of Melita, who was fast asleep and not too far away from their room. It’s best if she didn’t cry out in pleasure for the child’s sake, but it also made Kyra ache more for Kassandra.

Kassandra lets out a moan before moving to the other tip. She grabs the other breast and squeezes as she works on the other one, giving it the same attention as the one before. Kyra whimpers softly, grabs onto her shoulders, and pushes gently.

“Kassandra, Melita…” Kyra warns, closing her eyes shut.

Kassandra removes her mouth and hand from Kyra’s breasts. Kyra opens her eyes and sees a smirk spread across the misthio’s beautiful face. She lifts a hand and moves the loose hair away from her face as she speaks.

“Is she sleeping right now?” Kassandra smiles.

Kyra nodded, then pushed Kassandra onto her back. She leans down and kisses her face first, teasing around her lips. She then starts planting tender kisses down the middle of her body and Kassandra arches her body up the lower she went. She lets out a shaky breath when she feels Kyra’s soft lips on her thighs. Kyra knew she was trying her hardest not to let out a loud groan, and that drove her wild.

This whole thing was absolutely dirty. The two of them doing it while a child is sleeping in the same house as them. It drove both of them mad.

Kyra kisses Kassandra’s inner thigh and looks up at her, “It’s not going to stop me from eating you out, though,”

“I didn’t think so either,” Kassandra says, pulling at Kyra’s hair.

Kyra pulls down the last piece of fabric that was keeping her from doing what she had been thinking of doing since what had happened in the cave. She groans as she lifts Kassandra’s leg over her shoulder and pushes apart her wet lips. Kassandra shivers at the touch and tightens her grip of Kyra’s head.

“Kyra…”

Kyra wastes no time and presses her tongue against Kassandra sweet warmth. Her lower body lifts up from the bed as Kyra slowly licks and sucks from the bottom to the tip. She lets out a soft, but restrained, moan and Kyra’s body tingled at the sound. She was singing the songs of the Erotes, rocking her hips as Kyra worked on her, and submitting to the dominance that had been put upon her. Kyra sucks at the sensitive tip and Kassandra’s body starts to lock up and tremble.

Kyra didn’t want the moment to end, so she slipped a finger inside of her lover’s wet goodness and stopped working at the tip. She was successful, as Kassandra’s body relaxes and her breathing becomes long and heavy. When she was sure she is able to continue, she slips another finger inside and beings to thrust in and out.

Kassandra lifts her head and looks down at Kyra, _“Malaka.”_

Kyra lets out a seductive chuckle, “Something wrong, misthios?”

Kassandra struggled to find the words for a moment, then managed to choke out a one-worded response, _“More.”_

Kyra bites onto the bottom of her lip and happily obliges. She leans her head down, starts sucking at Kassandra’s throbbing tip and thrusting her fingers faster. She receives a moan loud enough to startle the people outside by the docks. At this point, Kyra didn’t care if they were to wake up Melita. All she cared about right now is being with her misthios in a moment of bliss.

After a few long moments, Kassandra’s body starts to lock and tremble again. This time, Kyra does not stop, instead, she works faster. Kassandra starts to furiously rock her hips to Kyra’s rhythm, pulling Kyra closer to herself.

Kyra’s heart throbs and beats hard against her chest as Kassandra takes what she is being given. Her muscles tense and face tingles as she anticipates the walls around her fingers to clench down tightly, and let go, then clench again. She felt a familiar pull at her heart as the moment comes closer, almost like she knew when exactly it was going to happen. Then, all of a sudden her heart fluttered, and unknowingly she lets out a choked groan.

_“Kyra!”_

Hearing Kassandra scream out her name made Kyra come herself. She furrows her brows together, moves her face to Kassandra’s inner thigh, and moans against it. She doesn’t stop moving her hand though, guiding Kassandra through her release from start to end.

When Kassandra comes down from her high, and her walls begin to relax, she sighs and loosens her grip from Kyra’s hair. She almost felt like she could sink into the earth, but yet felt like she was floating at the same time. Kyra stops her fingers, breathes into her skin, and kisses her inner thigh. She groans as she pulls out her fingers from Kassandra, her wetness running down her arm. She rests her cheek on Kassandra’s thigh and looks at her.

“You’re absolutely beautiful when you come, Kassandra,” Kyra sighs, smiling.

Kassandra takes a few moments to catch her breath then soft chuckles, “I could say the same about you.”

Kyra runs her wet fingertips along the inside of her thigh, watching them, “I would thank you, but I’m not as cocky as you are,”

Kassandra lets out a low laugh, then lifts her head to look at Kyra in the eyes. Kyra looks back, grinning at the misthios.

“Oh ho! So you wanna go there?”

“I just did,” Kyra teased, smiling at Kassandra now.

Kassandra puts her hand on her cheek, her eyes turned dark, “I have my reasons to be cocky,”

The ache within Kyra came back as she said this. She blinks and bites onto her bottom lip. She moves up Kassandra’s body like a lion stalking its prey, and straddles her waist. She puts her hands on either side of Kassandra’s head as she looks down, balancing herself.

“Wanna tell me those reasons?” Kyra asks, leaning down for a kiss.

“More like show.” Kassandra answers and closes the gap between their lips.

Kyra takes in a deep breath, readying herself for Kassandra’s turn to please her. She feels her hands on her sides and they move seductively down to her hips. Kyra moves a hand to her cheek when she feels her tongue at her lip. She opens her mouth and lets Kassandra’s tongue attack her’s. She then feels her hands behind her and hears the tearing of fabric. She gasps when she realizes that it was her own undergarment being ripped, and it made her dripping wet against Kassandra’s strong, but soft, body.

Kassandra grabs onto Kyra’s hips and lifts her up so that her entrance was above her face. Kyra sighs and grabs onto Kassandra’s hair, pulling at it as she teases her wet entrance with her fingers. Kassandra spreads her lips apart and blows onto her exposed tip, making Kyra shiver.

“Ride me, Kyra.” Kassandra pleads. “I’m all yours now.”

That night Kyra rode Kassandra until she could no longer move and when Kassandra could no longer take any more releases of pleasure. They both lied in bed together, Kassandra’s arm wrapped around Kyra’s waist, just like that night when Mykonos and Delos celebrated getting the Athenians off the islands. Kassandra’s slow and even breaths against her bare back soothes Kyra. When she felt Kassandra’s hand stop caressing her’s, Kyra closes her eyes and sighs.

For the first time in awhile, Kyra falls asleep feeling safe and at peace with her life, feeling like she is on top of the world. Happy to have the Mighty Kassandra on her side once again, taking on the world together.


	6. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters cause i have finals and idk when i'll be updating next lol.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!:)

Kassandra lays in bed awake tracing the scars on Kyra’s back. She wonders if she had gotten them from battle or from something else. She runs her fingers from the top of Kyra’s shoulder blade down to her lower back, following a scar there. She winced at the thought that these scars were most likely from abuse. There were too many of them on her back, there’s no way she could’ve gotten this much from a fight.

Though, she did have scars on her arms, like how Kassandra has scars of her own. She looks at Kyra’s arm and sees three scars, like the ones on her own arm. She runs her hand over them.

It seemed like the more Kassandra explored Kyra’s body she discovered new untold stories and mysteries. She admired these battle scars, the branding of a warrior. Kassandra sighs quietly and looks back at the scars on her back. She wraps her arm around Kyra and pulls her closer to kiss her back. Kyra squirmed a little, but then settled into Kassandra’s warm embrace. Kassandra thought for a moment, just watching her lover sleep in her arms.

Her internal struggle of losing love and not trusting herself to love made Kassandra worry if what she is allowing herself to do is what she truly wants. If she’s even ready for the commitment. She has flashbacks of being thrown off Mount Taygetos by her pater, not saving Phoibe in time from the Cult, watching her own brother kill their mater in front of her, having to kill her own brother whom she thought she could save.

She shuts her eyes tight to stop herself from crying and buries her nose into Kyra’s neck. She tightens her hold on her, as if she was worried she would lose her in a moment’s notice. Kyra was a promised woman, she was the leader to these islands, and has everything going for her here. A place she can easily call home. Kassandra almost felt like she was too good for her, that she deserves someone better. Her, on the other hand, was only a misthios.

An image of Thaletas comes across her mind, causing her to jerk away from Kyra. Kyra felt this and starts to wake. Kassandra pulls her arm away from Kyra and looks up at the ceiling, composing herself. Kyra turns to face Kassandra and stretches her arms out. She rubs her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, her voice scratchy and soft.

Kassandra blinks a few times, “Nothing.”

She rubs her own eyes, the startling feeling setting aside. Guilt was starting to settle in her as she sighs and turns to face Kyra. She faked a smile and Kyra grinned back, closing her eyes.

“Just a spasm, I guess,” she adds.

Kyra opens her eyes and puts her hand on Kassandra’s arm. She tensed as Kyra runs her fingers on her own scars, her eyes never left Kyra’s face as she does this. She was so beautiful in the morning, it’s impossible for her to look away.

“You saw the scars, did you?”

The question startled Kassandra. She wouldn’t have imagined Kyra bringing up her own scars. Her eyes turned sad and she caressed the scars on Kassandra’s arm lightly.

“They were from a long time ago after my mater was killed,” Kyra starts, then looks at Kassandra, “A rogue Spartan had a drinking problem and used his sword to cut into my back whenever I didn’t listen to him.”

“You shouldn’t have gone through that,” Kassandra said, narrowing her eyes.

“No one should,” Kyra shrugs.

Kassandra searched Kyra’s eyes, which turned cold and hard. Kyra furrowed her brows, thinking to herself. Kassandra could only imagine what was going on in that wonderful and bright mind of her’s. Kyra suddenly changes expressions, shows a grin, and climbs on top of Kassandra. Kassandra happily went on her back so she could take in Kyra’s naked beauty. She puts her hands on either side of her hips as Kyra’s hands played at her stomach. It was as if her guilt just disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Only Kyra was capable of bringing Kassandra back from her thoughts.

“I’m over that now, though,” Kyra reassured, smiling down at Kassandra.

She gives a tender look and sits up to kiss her. Kyra cups her face in her palms while Kassandra runs her hands up her back. They locked lips for a moment, just for a moment, then they both gasped when they heard the door open. Kyra fell back off of Kassandra while grabbing the blanket to cover herself. Kassandra uses her arm to cover her chest. They both looked at the door and there stood Melita, flabbergasted at sight in front of her.

“M-Melita!” Kyra stammered, her cheeks turning red.

Kassandra rubs the back of her neck awkwardly as Melita closes her mouth and swallows, trying to think of something to say. Kyra and Kassandra share a look, not knowing themselves what to say to the little girl. Kyra lets out a nervous laugh, shrugging and her eyes telling Kassandra to say something. Kassandra opened her mouth, shaking her head and thinking of the right words. When she couldn’t think of anything, she lets out a laugh and leans over, covering her eyes.

“I mean… Sure!” Melita finally says.

Both Kassandra and Kyra look at her, Kassandra still quietly laughing and covering herself from Kyra. Melita turns and Barnabas comes walking behind her. Kassandra lifts her head from hand and felt herself getting into some deep trouble. Her eyes widen at the pirate and swallowed the lumped that had formed. Melita and Barnabas both look at her and Kyra. Kyra lets out a soft chuckle, scratching her head. Barnabas took a moment, nods, and sighs.

“Ohhhkay,” was all he could say, then grabs Melita by her shoulders and walks away.

Melita closes the door and both Kassandra and Kyra sighed in relief. If there was one thing about Barnabas it’s that he knows when it’s a bad time to talk. Kassandra and Kyra look at each other, then burst out laughing. Kassandra leans over to settle between Kyra’s legs and she gets on top of her. Kyra lets out a loud sigh and puts a hand on her forehead, shaking her head. Kassandra kisses her chin then down to her chest.

With playful eyes, Kassandra rests her chin in between Kyra’s breasts as she looks up at her, “I think we should get downstairs and rejoin the crew,”

Kyra nods, stilling smiling, “Good idea.”

They both changed into their clothes quickly. Kassandra occasionally pushing Kyra so she loses balance and Kyra slapping Kassandra’s behind. When they were done they both held each other for a moment and kissed.

“Good morning by the way,” Kyra said, laughing at her own joke.

Kassandra rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her lips, “Let’s go.”

Kyra grabs onto Kassandra's hand and they both walk down to meet with the rest. Barnabas, Melita, and a few Spartans were in the dining area talking. Kassandra saw that the Spartans were each carrying something different. One carried a letter, one carried an Athenian seal, and the last one carried a small box. Kassandra rose an eyebrow as Kyra greets everyone with a huge smile on her face. They all look at the two of them and greet back. They both stopped next to Melita and Barnabas. Kassandra and Barnabas look at each other and he motioned between to her hand, which was intertwined with Kyra’s, and Melita.

She gives an apologetic look, realizing what he was trying to tell her. Barnabas bites onto his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud and turns to the Spartans.

“What brings you three in?” Kyra asks, looking at what’s in their hands.

“Some of your rebels and our soldiers were able to obtain some of these seals from the other islands that were controlled by the Athenians,” the Spartans with the seals said, showing them to Kyra.

“Excellent. So that means ships won’t be making their way to shore?” Kyra asks.

“Well, at least the ones that aren’t already out in the sea,”

“So that means we still have a battle to go up against,” Kassandra says.

“Correct, misthios.”

Kyra nods at the next one, who carried a box, “You?”

He steps forward, “You requested more blades and I bring them to you, Kyra.”

He opens the box and reveals ten shiny blades inside. Kassandra blinked at the sight. So sharp, so carefully hand-made. The craftsmanship was jaw-dropping, engraved with silver vines going up the blade. Even Barnabas had to take a closer look at these blades.

“Just set them on the table.”

He did as he is told and steps back with the other Spartans. The last one wastes no time and steps forward.

“A letter regarding the disappearance of Thaletas,”

Kassandra froze, staring at the letter. Barnabas slowly looks at Kassandra, worried. Her eyes didn’t leave the letter. Has Kyra been searching for him all this time? Kassandra tensed her muscles, wanting to run away from Kyra and hide away forever.

Kyra furrowed her brows and shook her head, “Oh. No. That’s okay, we dropped that case a long time ago.”

_ Case? _ She was so searching for him.

The Spartan gave Kassandra a knowing look, it’s as if he read the letter and it gave all the answers to the “disappearance” to the Spartan general to him. He looks back at Kyra.

“I think it’s best you read it, Kyra,” he tells her, holding the letter out to her.

Kyra gives a tired look at the Spartan. He gives her a reassuring look, and she reluctantly takes the letter from his hand. She lets go of Kassandra’s hand as she opens it, and Kassandra takes a step back.

_ Oh gods, no… _

Kassandra’s hands begin to become clammy. Barnabas watches Kyra closes, but also kept side-eying Kassandra. She reads the letter, and the farther she read it her look becomes shocked and sad. Kassandra’s heart beats hard in her chest she had to ball her hands into fists. Kyra slowly shakes her head at the letter, her eyes widening in realization.

“No…” she quietly says. She turns at Kassandra and looks at her in the eyes. As much as Kassandra wanted to look away, she couldn’t. Her eyes and heart defied what she was thinking of doing. Kyra shakes her head at Kassandra, narrowing her brows together, “He was killed…”

She takes a step towards Kassandra and Kassandra automatically takes a step back, holding her hand up so that Kyra keeps her distance. Kassandra gives her a saddened look as Kyra’s breathing became short and quick. The letter in her hand was now crushed. Everyone in the room was silent, watching the two.

Kyra relaxes her face, or maybe she was tired of showing her emotions to Kassandra, either way Kassandra knows that she knows. She knew lying was wrong, but she didn’t want to break the heart of someone she deeply cared about. Someone whom she connected with on so many levels that no one else can.

“You lied to me…” Kyra finally said, her voice breaking.

Kassandra pursed her lips, feeling her heart breaking into two… million pieces, “I didn’t have a choice.”

“That night-”

“I didn’t want to ruin it for you.”

Kyra closes her eyes and ducks her head in disappointment. Kassandra felt dizzy all of a sudden. She took another step back, looking away from the woman in front of her. Not knowing what else to do, she turned to walk away, to save herself from getting hurt more. She stopped in her track when she saw Roxana at the door, who was watching with a confused look on her face.

“I sent out two notes, one to you and the other to Thaletas,” Kyra begins, her voice stoic, “I’d never imagined you both bring me so much sorrow.”

Kassandra takes in a deep breath, clenched her jaw, then walks away. Before she left the house, she heard two women behind her. One calls out for her while the other lets out a cry. Kassandra walked to the docks as fast as she could then stops in front of a bag of flower petals. Her mind was spinning and her heart was beating a hundred beats per minute. She leans over, her hands on at knees.

_ I think I’m going to throw up… _

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly looks up. Roxana stood next to her, catching her breath. Kassandra straightens herself up, but couldn’t shake off what she was feeling.

“What’s wrong?” Roxana asks, giving her a sympathetic look.

Kassandra closes her eyes, fighting the tears and scream that built up in her chest. She shakes her head.  _ Everything. Everything is wrong. It’s all turning wrong. _

“Hey, come here…” Roxana says quietly.

She felt her arms wrap around her and she surrenders into the embrace. She doesn’t cry though, just hugs back and leans her head down against Roxana’s shoulder. It’s not the same as taking comfort from Kyra, but who else did Kassandra trust besides Barnabas?

“It’ll be okay,” Roxana whispers, rubbing her back.

-

Roxana sits next to Kassandra on the main deck of the Adrestia. They sit with Nikolaos and Stentor, Kassandra’s pater and stepbrother. Nikolaos went on about how much of a busybody Stentor was growing up. Roxana seemed to be paying attention, Kassandra though… Roxana noticed the champion staring out into space, in her thoughts.

“Everything alright, Kassandra?” Nikolaos asks, grabbing onto her knee.

She blinks a few times before speaking, “I’m fine.”

There was no emotion behind that statement. Roxana looked into her eyes which were as dark and blue as the night sky. Whatever happened earlier must really be getting to her. Roxana walked in at the wrong moment, but she didn’t want to leave Kassandra alone to her own might.

Nikolaos doubted her words, shook his head, and looked at Stentor. Stentor shrugs. Kassandra sighs, balls her hand and looks around. She seemed like she wanted to punch something. Or someone.

“Hunt with me, Roxana,” she said, grabbing her bow next to her and standing up.

Roxana followed Kassandra without question. They both were silent as they walk to the hunting grounds on the other side of the island. Kassandra hadn’t spoken to Roxana since this morning actually. This would be the first sentence she said to her besides “I’m fine” or “It’s nothing”.

Roxana follows closely behind Kassandra. They hide in tall grasses and walk ever so quietly to not disturb any ibexes from their slumber. Roxana spot a moose up ahead, its head down to eat grass. She taps Kassandra’s shoulder and points to where the moose was. Kassandra looks and pulls out her bow. They move so they were closer.

Roxana watches as Kassandra draws an arrow and aims at the moose. Before she would admire Kassandra and her muscles, how they flexed and well defined they are. Right now though, she looked at her with concern. What was going on in Kassandra’s mind right now? Does she even know herself?

Kassandra takes in a deep breath, following the moose with her arrow, and releases. The moose yelps and falls over to its side. Kassandra stands up and walks to the moose. Roxana follows. They both get to the moose and saw the arrow sticking out from its chest.

_ Must be what she’s feeling.  _ Roxana thought to herself.

Kassandra stared down at the moose with a blank expression. There needs to be a way to get her out of this gloomy mindset. Roxana certainly didn’t like it when Kassandra was drowning herself in thought, contemplating too much.

Roxana built up the courage to try and lift the air.

“Why are we hunting, Kassandra?”

Kassandra looks up, but not at her. She pursed her lips, shaking her arm which held her silver bow.

“I needed something to clear my mind,” she answered.

Roxana nods slowly, looking back down at the moose, “And what exactly are we going to do with this dead moose now?”

Kassandra chuckled and looked down at her feet. Roxana’s lips twitched, but she kept herself from smiling. Kassandra turns around, grinning at Roxana.

“I haven’t thought that far ahead honestly,”

Roxana laughs, holding onto her stomach. Kassandra laughs with her too. Well, there was good ol’ Kassandra. Ikaros calls out and landed on top of the moose. They both look at him, still smiling.

“What is it Ikaros?” Kassandra asks.

A yell came from above. Roxana and Kassandra both looked up and see a woman jumping from the cliff with a sword in hand. Roxana moves out of the way while Kassandra brings out her spear and blocks the attack. She falls onto her back as the woman lands on top of her.

“Gods!” Roxana screamed out.

She runs towards the woman and tackles her to the ground, her sword falling to the ground. Roxana wraps her arm around her neck in an attempt to choke her. Kassandra runs up to them, spear in hand, ready to kill. Then her eyes widen and she lets down her guard.

“Iola?” Kassandra breathes out, putting away her spear.

“You know this woman?” Roxana pants, not loosening her grip.

Iola gasps for air, reaching out for Kassandra. Kassandra grabs her hand and Roxana lets go. She pulls her up and Roxana gets up, wiping the dirt off her armor.

“I thought you’d be in Lakonia?” Kassandra asks, laughing.

Iola takes a few moments to catch her breath, then she looks between her and Roxana. Roxana puts her hands on her hips, staring at the blonde woman. Does Kassandra know every woman on this damn island?   


“I thought you would’ve left the island by now, misthios,”

Kassandra’s smile was wiped off her face, “Oh. No, I did leave,” she rubs the back of her neck, “But I was needed back here.”

“To fight with the Athenians?” Iola asks, motioning to Roxana.

Kassandra looks at Roxana as she spoke, “More like fight against.”

She looks back at Iola who chuckled. She waved a finger at her as she went to pick up her sword. She groans as she leaned down.

“After all the traveling, you’d think you’d be with one side or the other,” she puts her sword back in her sheath.

Kassandra shakes her head and Roxana walks up next to her.

“Not a misthios, no.”

She points to Roxana, “So you’re fighting with her? Shocking.”

“I’m not affiliated to the war. Nor do I side with anyone. I met Kassandra at the Battle of One Hundred Hands, she talked me out of fighting her, and asked me to join her crew.” Roxana explains, her eyes never leaving Iola’s.

She has Barnabas’s good right eye.

“So sweet,” Iola cooed, then looks back at Kassandra, “Mind if I take your kill?”

Kassandra raised her brows as Iola walks to the moose and grabs it by its hooves, “Sure.”

Kassandra and Roxana look at each other. Roxana nodded her head towards Iola, silently telling Kassandra to recruit her. Kassandra opened her mouth to reject, but she sighed in defeat.

“Wanna join my crew, Iola?” Iola stops in her track, “There’s always a spot open,”

Iola turns around and smiles from ear to ear.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

-

“BY ZEUS!”

Kassandra and her crew cheered as two members sparred on the main deck. It was Stentor and a Spartan general from Boetia. Stentor knocked the general off his feet and holds him down for a count. Everyone started to count to three but stopped at two when the general kicked up into the air and hit Stentor in his nose. He stumbles back and the general reaches forward for his armor.

Kassandra laughs, pointing at her stepbrother, “Come on, Stentor! Don’t make me spar with you next round!”

Stentor growls and reaches behind him for the general. He slaps his hand across his face, making him fall back, and Stentor leaped on top of him. He throws a punch once, and the general holds up his hand, forfeiting the spar. Everyone cheers for Stentor while others help the general back to his feet. Stentor waves his arms in the air, getting the crew rowdy and basking in his victory.

Wine and bread made their way into the air as Stentor walked up to Nikolaos. Nikolaos gives a nod of approval and Stentor smiles. He turns to Kassandra, who was standing next to Nikolaos. She nods her head at him.

“Nike is with you, brother,” she congratulated, her eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Don’t threaten me,” Stentor warns, shoving a finger into her shoulder.

Kassandra rose her brows and fixes her armor before speaking, “Don’t push me.”

Everyone quiets down at once. Kassandra looks around and sees everyone else looking in the same direction. She turns her head at the docks and sees Barnabas there, mouth gaping. Kassandra smirks and looks to where he was looking. Iola was staring at him, her jaw dropped too, and starts walking forward.

“Who’s this?” she asks a bit too quietly.

“Um…” Kassandra mumbled before Barnabas introduced himself.

“Barnabas. And who are you, milady?” Barnabas said, climbing up upon the deck.

“Iola.”

They were face to face and were smiling at each other. Kassandra awkwardly smiles and lets herself sink into the crowd. Very, very, awkward. 

Kassandra sneaks behind everyone while Barnabas and Iola flatter each other. She manages to get herself below the deck and sighs. She turns around and sees Roxana sitting with her legs crossed where she usually sleeps. She smirks and walks towards her. Roxana was holding a cup of wine, most probably, and playing with the sheets below her.

“You know, champion... it’s been awhile since we were alone on this very bed,” Roxana coaxed, then took a sip from her cup.

Kassandra stops in front of Roxana and crouches. Roxana looks down at her with dark eyes and a mischevious grin. Kassandra looks at her hand that held the cup.

“How much did you drink tonight, Roxana?” she asks, her eyes glistening from the dimly lit torches on the framing of the ship.

Roxana twirls her cup while thinking, “Perhaps one too many than usual,” she reaches for Kassandra. She grabs onto her armor and pulls her close, in between her legs to be exact, “But I wouldn’t say I’m drunk at the moment…”

Kassandra thought of Kyra for a moment. What was she doing right now? Is she crying in bed? Is she drinking the night away with her rebels?

_ Are you thinking of me? Or of him? _

Roxana drags a finger down her cheek, grabbing her attention, “Don’t think of her tonight. Let us stay in the moment, Kassandra,”

Her words sink into Kassandra’s soul. In the moment. A thing Kassandra seemed to forget often, always thinking of what’s in the future. Well, at least when she isn’t hurt or thinking of past experiences.

Roxana puts her thumb on Kassandra’s bottom lip and gently pushes it down, making Kassandra let out a soft sigh.

What makes Roxana different from Kyra?

Kyra came at a cost, she had something to lose if Kassandra meddled too much. She already had someone and that someone would’ve given her a bright future. A home. As much as she wanted to do that herself, Kassandra wasn’t able to do that, she couldn’t have done that. She had her own journey, her own duty. She cared too much to stay with Kyra or to bring her along.

Roxana was alone, like Kassandra. She didn’t have much, nowhere to go. Kassandra gave her a new purpose by recruiting her onto the Adrestia. She didn’t have to worry about Roxana, didn’t have to worry about hurting her. Roxana followed, fighting side by side within each battle, ground or sea. A warrior capable of keeping up with Kassandra, who had the same passion and drive for war.

What was tearing Kassandra apart about these two?

She doesn’t know what she wants now. She had a plan, but it required her mater and brother, neither of which are here now. Settling down with them, rebuilding the family with them, moving forward with them. She would’ve left everything behind just for them. No Kyra. No Roxana. No Cult. No war.

Now she has to choose.

Her heart broken into two, one dreading to staying low with Kyra and the other wanting to continue fighting alongside with Roxana. Mind a mess, and soul lost and confused.

Kassandra forgets all this, and settles into the moment. Just wanting to forget everything that had happened today. She leans up and kisses Roxana. She heard the cup drop and wine spill onto the ground. She crawls on top of Roxana, letting her body do all the talking tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and if there's any mistakes, please tell me. i totally did not read this over like three times. i wanted to get an update out before i go full on study mode.


	7. Sparring Session

Kassandra walks to Kyra’s house, setting aside her feelings for Kyra. She was called here for a duty, and that is to get rid of the Athenians from the territory. She was followed by Roxana, Stentor, and Nikolaos; Barnabas had woken her up for a meeting with Kyra and the Spartan generals and went back to Iola.

Praxos smiles at Kassandra and she smiles back. She walks into the house and goes to the conference room upstairs. She opens the door and sees Kyra behind the table writing. Two Spartans stand on either side of the table, watching her. She lifts her head up at the door and Kassandra sees her puffy red eyes.

Kassandra clenched her hands to stop her own heartache. She walks close to her, but not close as she normally would. She shakes her head at the two Spartans and they give a nod in response. Kassandra turns to Kyra and immediately goes to business.

“You called for a meeting.”

Kyra doesn’t waste a second either, dropping her pencil onto the table, “The remaining Athenian ships will be arriving soon onto our shores for a fight. I will need you and your crew fighting along with us at the beach.”

“We’re expecting the Athenians to be here past noon, so it’s best we spar to get our soldiers primed for the fight,” a Spartan general told Kassandra.

Kassandra nods, “I’ll round up my crew and we can spar even if it meant the Athenians interrupting us.”

Kassandra stands near the sparring circle just outside of Kyra’s house. Spartans and her crew surround the circle, watching each pair fight each other in preparation for the Athenians. Kassandra had her arms crossed and was watching each fight with hooded eyes, forcing herself to pay attention to the fighters and not Kyra, who stood next to Praxos to watch the sparring. Kassandra wasn’t going to spar, she’s always ready for a fight. So she was more making notes on everyone’s fighting style, their mistakes, what she likes.

The two inside the circle were walking around in circles, hiding behind their shields. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make their move. Then they start fighting. Their shields clash onto each other and they try to cut each other with their swords. They both move back and start circling again. After a few moments, one of the fighters runs forward at full force, and knocks the other down. He screams and lifts his sword into the air. He pushes down but doesn’t kill the other fighter.

He wins.

“Next!” Kassandra shouts.

Nikolaos runs forward with his shield and knocks the winning fighter to his stomach. The fighter turns onto his back and blocks a hit from his spear. The fighter comes to his feet and picks up his sword. He yells as he jumps toward Nikolaos and their weapons cross each other. Nikolaos pushes him away, making him vulnerable, and he leans forward with his spear. The tip almost touching the fighter’s nose.

Winner: Nikolaos.

Stentor runs and pushes his father over, but doesn’t knock him down. He turns and Stentor pulls out his shield from behind, readying himself. Nikolaos nods in acceptance and covers himself with his shield. He shits his shield three times, hyping the crowd around him.

“Come get some.”

Stentor charges. Nikolaos kneels to block his whole body. When Stentor was close enough, he uses his shield to flip him over onto the ground. The corner of Kassandra’s lip curls into a half smile. All that hard talk just to be taken down by his daddy.

She turns her head to Roxana, who looked like she was ready to bring herself to spar with someone. Anyone. The fire in her eyes reflected what she was feeling in the inside. Then Kassandra moves her eyes to Kyra, who was smirking at the sparring circle.

Kyra then turns her head at Kassandra, as if she felt Kassandra looking at her. Her dark and smoky eyes dazed Kassandra for a moment, then she looks away from her. Kassandra saw the same fire in her eyes as she did with Roxana, only that she was better at controlling her excitement and just enjoyed staying back.

Was she going to fight?

Kassandra heard a grunt and a body falling. She looks into the circle and sees Stentor on his back and Nikolaos standing tall with his spear in Stentor’s face. The men around clapped and cheered. Nikolaos nodded his head, smiled, and helped his son up. Stentor gives a small smile before walking back to the outside of the circle. Nikolaos turns around, looking at everyone around the circle.

He opens his arms wide with pride and authority, “Are you not entertained?!”

“We’re gonna be,” Kassandra heard Roxana mumble.

She snaps her head at Roxana and sees her leaping forward with her shield in hand. Nikolaos, unbeknownst to him, fell forward. The crowd quieted down. Kassandra lets down her arms, growing anxious of the spar. Nikolaos laughs and slowly gets up. He cracks his neck, picks up his shield, and turns to Roxana, who was ready for the fight of her life.

“That blue shield is strong,” Nikolaos taunted. He rolls his shoulders back, then gets into fighting position, “Let’s see if you know how to use it.”

Roxana screams and moves forward. Her shield hits Nikolaos’s, but he swipes her away to the ground. She rolls onto her side as Nikolaos walks forward. He lifts his shield, indicating that he will hit her with his shield, but moves out of the way in time, the shield making a loud clink when it hits the ground. Roxana gets onto her feet and kicks the shield out of Nikolaos’s grasps. The crowd moved out of the way as the shield comes toward them.

Nikolaos turns his head and ducks when Roxana jumps forward. He picks up his spear and runs toward her. Roxana rolls onto her feet and takes her sword out of her sheath. She turns and uses her blade to block Nikolaos’s spear. They had everyone’s full attention as their weapons cross and hit each other, blocking each move. Nikolaos was moving back so that they weren’t so close to the others playing defense, while Roxana moves forward playing the offense.

Nikolaos looks behind him and he sees he is close to Kassandra. She looks at him and he gives her a wink, then switched the roles. He is on the offense and Roxana is on the defense. She manages to block and dodge all his famous moves, some moves Kassandra still uses today.

One move Roxana was familiar with, it was a move Kassandra had done with they sparred for the Battle of One Hundred Hands, and she managed to use that against him. Nikolaos lurches forward, a foot out, and she dodges. She sees his foot and hooks her foot to his. He gets knocked onto his back, grunting, and Roxana brings her sword forward. Everyone silences at the sight. Kassandra was grinning like an idiot, Stentor was looking at Nikolaos in shock.

Roxana takes a moment to catch her breath and Nikolaos holds his hands up in surrender. The Wolf of Sparta declares Roxana the winner.

“You fight with heart, Spartan,” Roxana says then lends a helping hand. Nikolaos grabs onto it and is brought to his feet, “But I win this time around.”

Nikolaos nods and walks away. Everyone claps, some cheer, some whistle. Kassandra crosses her arms, impressed by Roxana’s performance. Roxana walks to the center with a smug look. She looks around, waiting for someone to join. She waits for a minute, and no one goes up for the challenge.

“What? No one brave enough to fight me?” Roxana taunts, smiling.

A familiar thud sounds after this sentence. Kassandra looks to where she heard the noise and froze. Roxana loses her smug smile and slowly turns around. Behind the circle were trees that lead into the forest, and a light glistens out of one of the trees.

A blade.

If Roxana were close enough, the blade would’ve nearly hit her. Instead, misses, as if intentionally. Everyone looks to where it comes from. A group of Spartans and some of Kassandra’s crew moves out of the way, revealing a calm and collected Kyra. Roxana stares down at her opponent with squinted eyes.

_ My gods…  _ Kassandra thought.

Kyra slowly makes her way into the circle and smiles. Kassandra sees that Kyra was holding another blade in her hand, a bigger and longer one anyway. Roxana scoffs and follows Kyra’s movement.

“You missed,” Roxana said nonchalantly.

Kyra lets out a sarcastic laugh. She takes another step, then stops, and turns to face Roxana. They were on either side of Kassandra, Kyra to her left and Roxana to her right. She looks between the two women, deciding whether or not to end the sparring here.

“If there’s one thing you should know about me, Athenian,” Kyra says, touching the end of her sword and running the finger against the edge. She looks at Roxana and smiles wider, “I  _ always  _ hit my targets.”

Roxana takes in a deep breath and charges at Kyra. Kyra swiftly moves out of the way, dodging the attack. Roxana chuckles, shaking her head. Kyra moves away from Roxana, playing around with her sword.

“Swift as Hermes,” Roxana compliments.

Kyra nods, “Wise as Athena,”

Roxana lifts her sword and jumps forward. Kyra holds onto both ends of her sword and stops Roxana’s blade from cutting her. They push onto each other, their faces very close to each other’s. Kassandra wasn’t sure if she was breathing. Oh please Gods, they don’t actually hurt each other.

“The fire within you for war is as furious as the flames of Ares,” Kyra said, her eyes never looking away from Roxana’s. She gives Roxana the infamous Spartan kick. Roxana grunts as she falls onto her behind, Kyra frowns down at her, “But never as much of a warrior as he or Artemis.”

Roxana growls and lets her feelings get the best of her. Kassandra cringed as Roxana pushes Kyra back, but she never falls down. Oh,  _ oh,  _ so there seems to be a feud between Roxana and Kyra.

Kassandra’s eyes widen at the realization.

Kyra and Roxana were fighting…  _ For her. _

Roxana huffs, her knuckles turning white from gripping her sword too tightly. Kyra stands her ground and gets ready to fight her smaller opponent. Kassandra steps forward, only to be taken back. She looks behind her and sees two Spartan guards holding onto her, keeping her in place. Her heart starts to race as she continued to watch Kyra and Roxana.

Roxana runs and throws her shield at Kyra. Instinctively Kyra focused on the shield, but that was a mistake she should’ve thought of, as Roxana knocked her down. She stays atop of her and slashed her sword on Kyra’s face. Kyra yells out in pain and punches suckerpunches Roxana, knocking her back. Kassandra starts to fight against the Spartans hold.

Kyra touches her cheekbone and looks at her fingers. She was bleeding. Kyra chuckles and gets up the same time as Roxana did. Roxana’s nose was bleeding.

Kyra winced, “And never as attractive as Aphrodite.”

That crossed the line. If it were possible, there wouldn’t be fumes coming out of Roxana’s ears and her face would’ve been as red of the blood running down her chin. She screams and starts to full-on fight Kyra. Kassandra flails her arms and finally gets her arms back. Kassandra stumbles on her feet and pushes her way through the men. She paused for a moment and sees Kyra and Roxana fighting, their swords hitting each other. The men around them cheered, divided.

One half cheering for Kyra while the other cheered for Roxana.

Kassandra wasn’t cheering for either of them.

Kassandra heard the Spartans call out to her. She looks back at them and sees that they were struggling to get to her through the men. Kassandra looks back at the women, takes a deep breath, and runs forward to them.

Kyra blocks a hit that was meant to go across the left side of her body. She grabs onto Roxana’s arm and kicks her feet over. Kyra drops down on top of her and starts to choke her. It took Roxana a second to regain her control, as she reaches up Kyra’s throat and throws her to the side. She gets on top. It seemed that they were both trying to fight for dominance, but both were as equally driven for it.

Kassandra grabs onto Roxana and lifts her away from Kyra. Roxana flails in her arms, screaming. Kyra quickly stands up to face Kassandra. Kassandra sets Roxana onto her feet, but she quickly went straight for Kyra. Kassandra stands between them, stopping them from fighting further. Kassandra looks up, praying to the Gods for a miracle.

“Oh ho… If Kassandra wasn’t here standing between us, I’d kill you right here in a moment’s notice!” Roxana shouts, pressing herself against Kassandra so she’s close to Kyra.

Kyra laughs, “If you even can do that. The Gods kept me alive all these years, I don’t think they’d let a pitiful mortal like you to end it,”

“ENOUGH!” Kassandra shouts, pushing away Roxana.

She turns her body. Kyra and Roxana both look at her. Kassandra closes her eyes and shakes her head. She tried her best making the best plan to keep these two away from each other. But if they both want to fight against the Athenians, there’s no real solution.

They both continued to insult each other, but Kassandra couldn’t hear what both were saying. There seems to be ringing in her ears and she felt dizzy. What the actual fuck is she supposed to do?

Kassandra became frustrated with herself and lets her anger out on both of them. She turns to Roxana.

“Shut up!” she starts, silencing Roxana. Roxana blinks and obeys. It’s as if Kassandra was seeing red, but she didn’t have any desire to hurt either of them, “I don’t know what the fuck what’s gotten into you, but I expected better. I thought you’d take the hints, instead, you kept on coming after me. You idiotic, glorious, fool!”

Roxana gasped, then Kassandra turned to Kyra. Kyra wipes the blood off her cheek and shakes it off her hand. Kassandra takes a step toward her.

“And you,” Kassandra starts, pointing at Kyra.

Kassandra thought of when she had to fight Thaletas. It was then she understood Kyra. What she feels to have two of her lovers fighting over her. Kassandra swallowed the lump in her throat and gives a disappointed look. Kyra pursed her lips and Kassandra shook her head.

“I thought you’d understand,”

“Kassandra-”

“I thought you’d understand!” Kassandra repeats, yelling this time, “But here you are, bringing me the same sorrow you feel. For what? For spite?”

“No! I-”

“You what? Do you love me?” Kassandra’s voice cracked. Kyra opened her mouth to say something but then closes it. Kassandra turns to Roxana, “Do you care about me?”

Roxana doesn’t respond.

“If either of you felt that way about me, you wouldn’t have fought each other.” Roxana looks down at her feet while Kyra gives Kassandra a sad look. Kassandra scoffs, “And to think I’d have to choose between the two of you.”

Praxos shoves everyone out of the way, bewildered, “The Athenians are here!”

Everyone including Kassandra starts running to the beach, except Roxana and Kyra. They stare at each other for awhile. Kyra was first to look away. Roxana nods her head and makes her way to the battle.

-

The battle seemed to be a blur for Kassandra. Basically fighting because of muscle memory. Her mind and heart were telling her to give up. She more tired the more her muscles killed the Athenians on the beach. She yells as she throws her mace down onto the ground to end an Athenian, his battlecry ending in an instant. Kassandra stops for a second and looks around.

The Athenians came like a force of nature, used the element of surprise against them. Spartans and some of her crew started to fall. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She watches as her people die to a pointless war. She heard someone coming after her, she looks to her right and sees an Athenian charging at her. She pulls out her spear and takes the hit. She rolls as he starts stabbing the ground. Kassandra groans and grabs onto his spear, stopping him from lifting it from the ground.

She throws her spear to his face, ending his run. Kassandra quickly gets to her feet and grabs her spear. She looks around and sees Roxana beginning to falter. She runs towards her for help, but all of a sudden an arrow rains down on the three Athenians fighting her. Kassandra widens her eyes and looks to where it came from.

The sun highlights Kyra’s body as she crouched on top of a cliff. She looks down on the battlefield, lighting up the tips of her arrows. Kassandra dodges an Athenian and a flaming arrow comes down on him. She looks at Roxana and she looks back. Kassandra nods and Roxana tightens her grip on her sword. She looks up at Kyra and from a distance, she could see Kyra nod her head.

More Athenians come at them. With the ferocity of Ares, Zeus, and Artemis, together they were able to fight off the Athenians together. Kassandra and Roxana fighting side by side and Kyra watching over them, getting whoever tried to blitz the two.

When the battle is almost over, Spartans started to cheer, stopping their fight. Kassandra looks around her for Athenians, but doesn’t see anything. Roxana held her shield, protecting herself. Kassandra sighed and lets her guard down. She turned to Roxana. Roxana didn’t let her guard down though, like she knew someone was left.

“Kassandra!” Kassandra heard Kyra cry out for her.

She turned her head and sees Kyra running towards her as fast as she can. She had dropped her bow and her eyes were wide in despair. She reached out for Kassandra.

“No!”

An arrow was shot into Kassandra’s abdomen. She groans, grabbing onto the arrow. She heard Roxana gasp, and just in time, she managed to block another arrow. Kassandra falls onto her knees, coughing up blood. She couldn’t see anything in front of her, as that’s where Roxana was standing and protecting her.

She heard Kyra grunting, but Kassandra was slowly losing consciousness. Kassandra falls onto her back.

The last thing she saw was Kyra and Roxana’s face looking down at her with worry in their eyes. Tears were coming down on Kyra’s cheeks as Roxana was calling her help. Kassandra felt Kyra’s hands stroking her face and hair, but she was falling quickly into Hades’ hands. She blinks a few times, trying her best hearing what Kyra was telling her.

“Don’t… leave me!” Kyra cried out.

Kassandra takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes and opens them back up to look at Roxana, “C’mon champ… Don’t do this to us…”

“Don’t…!”

That was the last word Kassandra hears from Kyra. Her eyes fall closed and her limbs lose tension. Her hears her mater’s gentle and warming voice in the distance, calling out to her.

With no second thought, she follows her mater’s voice.

  
_“...Kassandra…!”_


	8. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had these two chapters done for awhile now haha. whoops.

Kyra sits next to Kassandra’s resting body with her head in her hands. Kassandra lies in one of the beds of her house, a blanket over her beaten body. Kyra had gotten the best doctor she could find on the Silver Islands to take care of the Eagle Bearer. The doctor had told Kyra she was going to survive and that the arrow didn’t hit anywhere important.

She watches as Kassandra’s chest rises and falls evenly as she sleeps. Roxana would come and check in time after time, but never stayed in. Kyra sighs and closes her eyes to think.

Kassandra’s words echoed in her mind.  _ I thought you’d understand. Do you love me? _

She wanted these thoughts to go away, to shut away her feelings and take back the words she said that drove Kassandra away. When she read the letter about Thaletas, her first reaction was to scream at Kassandra. To hate her. Scream in her face for the pain and stress she bestowed on her for killing Thaletas. She wouldn’t have been in this situation which she so damn hated so much.

Her second reaction was what she had done, break down and cry in front of her. Her heart fought tooth and nail for this reaction, as her heart loves Kassandra and everything she has done for her. Her feelings for the misthios powered over her feelings of anger and endless screaming.

Her sparring with Roxana had nothing to do with revenge or spite. Just that she wanted to give Roxana a piece of her mind for slapping her the first day she had met her. And to test out the new blades she had gotten on her. But then again, she didn’t want Kassandra leaving her as well…

Kyra sighs yet again and rubs her eyes.

_ The things you make me do, misthios… _

What a mess.

-

Kassandra walks along a river in her normal civilian clothes. She held her hands together while looking around. The place was pitch black, but the river was as bright it can be in the daytime. Kassandra turns her body, feeling a presence near her.

“Hello?” she called out.

“Lamb,”

Her eyes widen at the voice. She slowly turns around and sees her mother standing on the other side of the river, smiling at her. A tear comes down her cheek as she softly gasps. She takes a step forward, but Myrrine holds her hands up, indicating for her to stop. Kassandra opens her mouth to speak, but her mater speaks before her.

“You have lots to do, lamb,” she said, her voice soothing Kassandra.

Kassandra shakes her head, staring at her mother, hopeless, helpless.

“I don’t know what to do,” she admits, her lips quivering.

Myrrine nods, giving an empathetic look. Kassandra closes her eyes and lets the tears pour down her cheeks. She falls onto her knees and ducks her head down, feeling weak and vulnerable.

“I want to give up,  _ mater. _ ” she choked out. She wipes the side of her nose and looks up at her mother, “My life ended when yours did.”

Myrrine only nodded as she spoke. Myrrine takes in a deep breath, her eyes never leaving her daughter’s.

“You think I never felt that way when I had thought I lost both you and your brother?” Kassandra looks at her reflection in the river, but suddenly saw her mater’s reflection, “I had to rebuild my life from ashes. I had no one, but I kept moving forward,”

Kassandra looks up and her mater stands in front of her. She gasped when her mother holds her hand out. She grabs them and lifts herself up to her feet. She felt real to the touch, just like how Kassandra remembered her. Her mother reaches up to wipe away the tears from her face and she leans into her hand, smiling at her. Myrrine brings her head down so that their foreheads touched. Kassandra never lets go of her mother.

“Follow your heart,” Myrrine puts her hand where her heart is, leaving a glow where it touched, “And  _ always  _ forward, Kassandra.”

Her mother starts disappearing in ashes. Kassandra gasped, feeling her hands lose pressure from holding on to her mater.

“No,” she breathed, and her mother was gone.

Kassandra looks around. Surrounded by emptiness once again. The glow from her mother’s touch shined brighter and she looked down.  _ Follow your heart. _

Kassandra sighs and closes her eyes. She lifts her head up into the sky, if there even is a sky. Kassandra felt herself floating into nothing. Her muscles began to ache and a light shined down on her. She hears blood rushing in her ears and she was ascending quickly towards the light.

_ “...Kassandra…!” _

-

Roxana sits where Kyra had been sitting, her hands together at her lap. Kyra had business to go off to, so Roxana took the opportunity to be alone with her champion.

They both spoke about Kassandra and their pointless feud. They agreed that they would end it and that it was Kassandra’s choice who she wanted more. Kyra had told Roxana she understands if Kassandra chooses to leave, meaning she would’ve chosen her. She briefly mentions Thaletas. Roxana didn’t say anything back, though now she regrets not saying anything at all. Kassandra would’ve died if it weren’t for Kyra. Gods know what the Greek world would be without Kassandra.

Roxana was starting to fall asleep when she heard the blankets move next to her. She looks over to Kassandra and stands up, mouth gaped. Kassandra winces as she turns and moves her arms. Her eyes flutter open. Roxana’s lips slowly curl to a smile. Kassandra looks around and sees Roxana. She frowns and tries sitting up, only to yell out in pain.

“Lay down, you’re hurt,” Roxana coaxed, putting her hands on Kassandra’s shoulders and pushing down gently. Kassandra closes her eyes tightly as she lays back down and breathes out through her nose, “You woke up earlier than expected,”

“How… long…?”

“Two nights,”

Roxana sits next to Kassandra in bed, grabbing onto her hand. With her open hand, Kassandra puts her hand over the wound. She lifts her head to see where exactly it is and sighs, dropping her head back down on the pillows.

“Malaka.” she mutters under her breath.

Roxana nods her head, “You took a good hit,” She closes her eyes, “I mean-”

“Where is everyone?” Kassandra asks, interrupting Roxana.

Roxana thought about it for a second, “Barnabas and Herodotus are helping fix the Adrestia, the crew is probably drinking in a cave somewhere-”

“Kyra?”

Roxana pursed her lips.  _ Oh.  _ She wanted her.

“In a business meeting,” Roxana answered sadly, looking down at her lap.

Kassandra stares at the ceiling in silence. It seemed she was very distant of Roxana. Perhaps she remembered the sparring session with Kyra. The words she said to Roxana that day hurt her like an arrow shot through her heart. She shouldn’t have let her feelings get the best of her.

“I didn’t mean what I said,” Kassandra mentions, sounding apologetic. Roxana looks at her and she was looking at her. Those beautiful amber eyes staring deep into her soul, “Everything was just happening so fast…”

“You didn’t know what to do and what to feel,” Roxana finished her sentence, understanding her. “I know what you mean.”

Kassandra nods, her eyes sinking. She must be really tired. Roxana pats her hand, reassuring her she’ll be okay. Kassandra sighs.

“Sleep. You need it,” Roxana told her softly.

Kassandra doesn’t think of it and falls asleep in an instant. Roxana sighs herself. She gets up from the bed and leaves the room, quietly shutting the door. She caught Kyra closing the door to her room from across the hall. Roxana stands in place for a moment, staring at the door.

She hears Barnabas and Melita from the bottom of the stairs. She watches as the little girl runs up the stairs holding a plate of food in her arms and smiling innocently. She stops in front of Roxana, smiling up at her. Roxana smiles back and Barnabas comes to the top of the stairs.

“Ah, Roxana. Is she awake?” he greets, pointing at Kassandra’s door.

Roxana shrugs, “Just fell back to sleep.”

“That’s okay. She can eat in the morning when she wakes up, right, Barny?” Melita said happily, looking up at the pirate.

Barnabas nods down at her, “Of course she will,”

Roxana steps aside as they walk into the room quietly to leave the food for Kassandra. Roxana looks at Kyra’s room door again and sighs. She makes her way to her room and opens the door. She steps in, looking around.

Her house was absolutely huge and beautiful. Roxana wished she had enough money to build a home of her own back in Athens, though she had no one there or purpose staying there. Roxana sees the doors to the balcony open wide. She walks there and sees Kyra looking over her city, leaning against the wall.

She slowed her movement when she sees her, not wanting to scare her.

“You warriors all have heavy footsteps,” Kyra said, turning her head so she is looking at Roxana over her shoulder. Roxana stops as Kyra turns around and crosses her arms. She leans back onto the wall, “It makes Kassandra easier to find, though.”

Roxana shakes her head, “She deserves you, Kyra.”

Kyra pursed her lips and clenched her jaw. She shook her head in denial, “I’ve seen mercenaries come in and out of Mykonos all the time and not one had decided to stay here. Kassandra will be no different.”

Roxana takes a step forward, “Maybe she’s the exception.”

Kyra looks down, playing with her feet. It seemed like she was holding back from crying, but didn’t want to show the vulnerability to Roxana. Roxana fiddles with her thumbs, watching Kyra.

“She left once,” Kyra simply said and Roxana could’ve sworn her voice cracked a little. Kyra looks back up at Roxana with pain in her eyes, she shrugs, “She’ll easily do it again.”

Roxana sighs, looking away from Kyra and into the city. She walks up next to Kyra to get a better view of Mykonos. The people seemed to be always together, drinking and happily enjoying life. The lights from the houses give Mykonos a different feel for life. The colors, the cool breeze. Very different from Hydrea and Athens.

This is the city Kyra envisioned.

Roxana looks out to the sea, “I take it back,” Kyra looks at Roxana, raising her brows, “This island is very beautiful.”

Kyra smiles and turns back around, “It is.”

“Thanks to you,” Roxana points out, giving Kyra a playful shove. They share a laugh. Roxana takes a moment before speaking, “And Kassandra…”

Kyra sucks in a breath, “How many times-”

“Kyra, there’s only so much I can do for her. I follow her, fight with her, let her fall deeper into her passion for war, give her love and support-”

“Which is what she needs.”

“But I can never give her a home,” Roxana tells to not only Kyra but to herself.

Kyra sadly looks off into the distance. They stand there in silence, both thinking to themselves. Roxana wipes her moist eyes, trying to keep herself composed. She looks at the Adrestia and sees carpenters and some of the crew giving it a much needed fix.

“Whoever she chooses,” Kyra starts, her voice low and daring, “Whichever path she chooses, may the Gods guide us through life without her. As Kassandra may never return to our shores or may never see the Adrestia again,”

Roxana nods, “And that we live a fulfilling life with her, whoever she may choose.”

Roxana and Kyra stay there, looking into the city. The tension between them dissipating into thin air. Ending the war between them.

-

Kassandra sits in bed, finishing up the food that was left for her on the table next to her. She looks around the room more and came to the conclusion that she was still in Kyra’s house. She takes a sip of water while looking at the beautifully painted walls that surround her. The warmth of the colors and the cool breeze coming from the windows give her a feeling of home.

She finishes the meal and sets the empty plate and cup on the table she took it from, grimacing a little. She looks down at her stomach and sees herself wrapped in a bandage. Only then she noticed she was essentially naked. The only piece of clothing she has on is her undergarments. She looks around for her dress and sees it neatly folded on a chair.

No one has come and seen her all morning, she was beginning to feel very bored. She decides on getting up from bed to see where everyone is. She manages on slipping on her dress without falling apart in half. She holds onto her side as she walks awkwardly out the room. She looks around the hall and hears nothing.

Was everyone out?

She walks to the conference room, mumbling all the dirty words to herself and cursing the gods. She opens the door slowly and quietly. When she had the door fully open she sees Kyra behind the table, writing or drawing something. Kassandra lets out a groan when she felt pain shoot up from her stomach to her chest and Kyra looks up. She hears her gasp and drops her pencil.

“Kassandra! You should be lying down!”

Kassandra felt her hands on her shoulders, trying to keep her up. Kassandra chuckles, putting her hand on Kyra’s shoulder. Kassandra looks into her concerned eyes, taken back by her beauty.

“I would be, but I was getting a little lonely in there,”

She groans again, and Kyra wraps an arm around her waist, “Alright, sit down,”

Kyra guides Kassandra to a chair near her table and gently places her on it. Kassandra winces and slouches in the chair. Kyra sighs, putting her hands on her hips.

“What am I going to do with you?” Kyra asks, a hint of playfulness clear in her voice.

Kassandra looks up at her with tender, “Many things,”

Kyra scoffs then chuckles. She walks back behind her table and goes back to work. Kassandra narrows her eyes at her then fixes her position. She watches as Kyra goes back to work. She sees the cut under her eye, but that only made her beautiful to Kassandra. She smiles to herself then looks at her hands.

“Where is everyone?”

Kyra glances up at her, then back to her own hand, “My men and the Spartans are setting up camps around the islands for security. Your crew is either fixing your ship or helping the people of Mykonos and Delos,”

“Ah, so jobs that you would’ve given me?” Kassandra jokes.

“I needed your help but you’re too injured to help,” Kyra smiles back, her eyes glistening from the sunlight passing through the windows.

_ My gods. _

Kassandra looks away from Kyra for a moment when a thought came to mind.

“I’m sorry about Thaletas,” she mumbles.

Silence from Kyra.

Kassandra sighs before looking at her, “Do you forgive me?”

Kyra squints as she thought about her answer. It only made Kassandra more anxious. She balls her hands into fists, readying herself for the words that will come out of Kyra’s mouth. She sees the muscles in her throat move before speaking.

“I think I’ve forgiven you long before finding out about that.”

Kassandra sighs in relief and nods. She’s glad she and Kyra are on good terms again, being distant towards her felt completely out of the ordinary for Kassandra. It didn’t feel right being away from her on such bad terms. Though, another thought comes to mind…

“I will have to leave soon,” Kassandra said, her voice emotionless.

“I know,” Kyra sighs.

“I don’t want to.”

“But you will,” Kyra said, looking at her and leaning against the table. Kassandra looks back into hurtful eyes, taken back, “And there may be a chance that you may never return.”

Kassandra groans as she stands up, “I want you to come with me,”

Kyra blinks a few times, shocked by the offer. Kassandra walks to her, limping, “What? No. I have a duty to my people, I can’t just leave them!”

Kassandra leans against the table with one hand. Kyra reaches for her to make sure she doesn’t fall over. Her muscles tense at the touch, Kyra sensed this and squeezed before letting go. Kassandra frowns.

“Join me, Kyra.” Kyra shakes her head as Kassandra speaks, looking down at her feet, “We can finally be together.”

“As much as I want to leave with you, I can’t,” Kyra says, standing by her people and her duty. Kassandra pursed her lips and her eyes turned sad, “You know that.”

Kassandra opens her mouth, to say something, to say anything, only to close it, feeling defeated by Kyra. She sighs and looks down at her feet. She takes a step back from Kyra to distance herself, as if that one small little step was going to stop her from hurting at all. She slowly looks up back at Kyra as she turns back to her work.

“You’ll have Roxana, and Barnabas at your side while you do what you love doing,” Kyra points out, not even a glance at Kassandra, “You should follow your heart more often than just drachmae… Look what you did for Mykonos and Delos…”

The doors opens and grabs the attention of both women. Barnabas smiles at them warmly.

“Kassandra! Good to see you up!”

Kassandra nods, smiling, though a smile isn’t what she’s feeling right now.

“As to you, Barnabas.”

He steps inside the room, “How are you feeling? The ship’s all fixed and ready to set sail, so if you’re feeling better we can go whenever you feel ready,”

Kyra drops her pencil and Kassandra automatically reaches down to get it for her. She sucks in a sharp breath and cursed to herself as she grabbed the pencil. Kyra kept herself from laughing as she took the pencil from Kassandra’s hand, then turns to Barnabas.

“Still hurt,” she answers for her.

“Nah, I should be good to go by tomorrow morning,” Kassandra says, looking at Barnabas.

“Understood,” Barnabas turns and looks over his shoulder, “You really should be lying down, Kassandra.”

He leaves Kyra and Kassandra alone once again. Kyra gives a sympathetic look and puts a hand on Kassandra’s back, rubbing it a little.

“I’ll help you,”

Kassandra loops her arm around Kyra’s shoulders as she takes her to bed. They walk into the room Kassandra is staying in and Kyra gently places Kassandra onto the bed. Kassandra grimaces as she sits on the bed, holding onto her side. She sighs and rubs her temples. Sitting and lying down in bed all day isn’t something she does often, she knows she’ll get really bored quick.

“If you want, I’ll bring in Melita to keep you company,” Kyra suggested.

Kassandra looks up into her brown elegant eyes. Her eyes, she noticed, have gotten lighter. Perhaps since she doesn’t have Athenians trying to steal her island anymore she can finally not worry about losing everything. Kassandra shrugs.

“Sure.”

Kyra reaches for her face, examining it. Her touch ignites a light in Kassandra, a fire, making her heart thump against her chest and swell with emotion. Kyra tilts her head a little, furrowing her brows together. Kassandra blinks in curiosity and Kyra’s lips curled into a small smile.

“We match scars, misthios,” Kyra simply says, then turns to leave Kassandra to her thoughts.

When Kyra closes the door to her room, she reaches up to her own face and feels the scab under her eye. She keeps her hand there for a little, trying to figure out what to make of it. She lets out a soft laugh and shakes her head when she finally thought of how she feels.

  
_Cute._


	9. The Last Night

Roxana sits on the edge of the Adrestia as she watches as Barnabas and Iola flirt with each other on the ship. She wasn’t sure what to think of it, but if she was completely honest with herself, she’s glad Barnabas finally found someone who knows how to get him off his high horse. Roxana looks up at the night sky, thinks about her family for a moment, then takes a sip from her wine. She hears footsteps behind her and looks up.

“You ready to set sail in the morning, partner?” Odessa, another one of the lieutenants Kassandra appointed to before Roxana. She sits next to Roxana as she chuckles, “It’s about time we move. I don’t think I can’t stand any more wine,”

Roxana lets out a laugh, “You must be a light drinker then.”

“I just don’t drink at all. When I came here it was my first time getting drunk to the point where I fainted,” Odessa laughs.

Roxana laughs along with her. Besides Kassandra, Odessa seemed to be the only person on the ship whom she trusted and had a real friendship with. Nikolaos and Stentor seem to have always given her a hard time, probably just because she’s Athenian, and there weren’t many females on the ship. Even then, the females would give Roxana dirty looks, especially when she was alone with Kassandra.

Roxana purses her lips and traces the edge of her cup with her finger, “I don’t think Kassandra will be coming with us this time, though.”

Odessa frowns at her, “Huh? Why?”

Roxana shrugs, “Her soulmate is here,”

“Her family is here, though,” Odessa argued, waving back behind her to Nikolaos and Stentor, who were talking to Herodotus. “And who said she can’t come back again?”

“She wouldn’t have come back if it weren’t for her soulmate. She’s a misthios afterall,” Roxana points out, looking at Odessa.

Odessa sighs and nods, understanding every word Roxana was telling her. She looks at the water beneath her feet.

“The misthios part I understand,” Odessa says, grabbing onto the edge of the deck. “It’s hard for mercenaries to settle down anywhere,”

Roxana finishes her wine before speaking, “But I believe Kassandra will be an exception. She’s got heart, and she knows when to follow it.”

Odessa nods, “I also understand that as well.”

Roxana and Odessa sit next to each other, enjoying the night together. The thought that Kassandra will be leaving Roxana alarms her, but she isn’t selfish enough to convince her otherwise. She’s accepted that Kyra was the one for her and has accepted that Kassandra may never see her again after tonight. Her champion was no longer  _ her  _ champion.

Perhaps she never was.

-

After a couple hours, Odessa had told Roxana she will be getting some rest. Roxana lets her go. She sits for a few minutes, figuring out what she was going to do next as she isn’t tired yet. She turns her body so that her legs were on top of the ship and stands up. She turns around and sees Kyra standing at the docks, looking at her. Roxana widens her eyes in surprise and walks to the other side of the ship that’s closest to Kyra.

Kyra smiles as she gets closer. Roxana kneels down so she could hear Kyra over the crew.

“Is there something you need?” Roxana asks.

“I just wanted to give you this,” Kyra holds out a bag of drachmae, making Roxana gasp quietly, “For helping out on the island today.”

Roxana laughs nervously, “That looks like a lot of drachmae,”

Kyra shrugs, “I’ve always got a little more than extra to give out.”

She throws it up and Roxana catches it in her hands. She was at a lost of words. She looks at the pouch in her hands, asking herself what she had done to get this much from a woman she hated the entire time she was here. Roxana looks up and Kyra was already walking away from the ship. Roxana stands up and calls to her. Kyra stops and turns around, raising her brows.

Roxana takes a moment just looking at Kyra. She pursed her lips and nods her head. She felt tears rushing to her eyeballs.

“Thank you, Kyra.”

Kyra smiles, “Take care, Roxana.”

Roxana watches as she walks back to her house. Roxana looks down at the drachmae in her hands again. She reaches in a takes out a few coins, they glisten under the moonlight, as if they were just made. Roxana smiles to herself and looks up to the sky. Thanking all the gods for giving her the chance to meet someone who saw her more than just lost, and a friend as well.

-

Kyra walks to Kassandra’s room, hearing all the ruckus Melita and Kassandra are making. When she opens the door, she sees Melita jumping on the bed while Kassandra is trying to catch her feet. Melita giggles when Kassandra misses. Even Ikaros was enjoying the fun, sitting on the window sill and chirping along with the little girl.

Kyra smiles to herself. This could be  _ her  _ family. This could be  _ their _ future. Kyra and Kassandra fighting side by side, and then coming home to a child of their own. It all seemed like a dream before her open eyes, but then reality sinks in within Kyra, and all of a sudden the dream in front of her ends bittersweetly.

Kyra lets out a laugh, getting the attention from Kassandra and Melita. Ikaros chirps and takes off. Kyra steps inside, smiling at Melita.

“What are you doing, child?” Kyra asks, putting her hands on her hips.

“Kassandra is trying to knock me down while I avoid her! Look! She can’t even catch me!” Melita giggles, hopping.

“Ah, I’ll get you… next time!” Kassandra challenges, attempting to grab onto Melita’s feet but fails.

Kyra laughs and walks up next to the bed, “Alright, that’s enough. Did you give the medicine to Kassandra?” Melita sits on the bed next to Kassandra and nods, “Good. Now, run along. Your friends are here.”

Melita tilts her head in confusion, “It’s late?”

“We’re safe now. You can play with your friends all night long if you want,” Kyra says.

Melita’s eyes lit up and she squeals in excitement. She jumps off the bed and gives Kyra a hug. Kyra pats the top of her head.

“Thank you, Kyra! You’re the best!”

Melita lets go and runs off to her friends, closing the door behind her. Kyra and Kassandra both laugh. Kyra looks down at Kassandra and sits on the chair next to the bed. She scooches closer to the edge of the bed, smiling at the misthios.

“Feeling better?”

“With you here now, yes.”

Kyra puts her fingertips on the scars of Kassandra’s arm. She traces them, her heart beating faster by the second. She can feel the intense stare from Kassandra; that alone made Kyra dizzy with love.

_ Love? _

Did Kyra love Kassandra?

It was a question that was burning Kyra’s mind when Kassandra had asked her during the sparring session with Roxana. Did she love the misthios? How did the misthios feel about her?

Kyra pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, trying to stop the thoughts in her mind. She grows frustrated with herself when the thoughts don’t go away. Kassandra doesn’t feel the same way about her, how can she? She’ll leave her tomorrow morning. What kind of love is that?

“Kyra?” Kassandra’s voice was soft and desperate.

Kyra looks at her eyes and her breathing turned heavy. Those damned eyes. Capable of turning Kyra’s insides into jelly and making Kyra do things she’d never imagine herself doing.

Kassandra reaches for her cheek, “Tell me and I won’t go.”

Kyra lurches forward and kisses Kassandra. All the emotions Kyra was feeling, frustration, hurt, desperation, love, were all let out in this moment. Kyra stands up so she could straddle Kassandra’s waist. She grabs onto her cheeks and pulls her up into a sitting position. Kassandra puts her hands on either side of her hips, gripping until her nails were into in her skin.

Tongues fought for dominance, heavy breathing, roaming hands. It drove Kyra to the brink of insanity. She wanted to claim Kassandra her’s so bad but knows the hurt she would feel when Kassandra steps onto her ship and sails off. She knows what Kassandra loves doing, but also the emptiness she will feel when she can no longer see eye to eye with the misthios.

_ Curse the gods for playing and seeking fun by toying with mortal hearts. _

Kassandra growls against Kyra’s lips and pushes her down onto the bed. Kyra gasps when Kassandra puts her hands above her head, pinning them down so Kyra wouldn’t touch her. Her hands shake as she leans down and claims her lips once again, moving her hips against Kyra’s in desperation. Kyra moans against those soft lips, feeling the tears build up in her chest.

Kassandra pulls back, gasping for air. She rests her head on Kyra’s, panting, “Say it.”

Her growl sends shivers down Kyra’s spine. Fighting her heart, Kyra manages to get her hands from under Kassandra’s and turns the both of them over. Kyra now grabs Kassandra’s wrists and puts her hands over her head, kissing her and grinding against her.

Kyra almost feels her tears escape her eyes and she yelps. She pulls back from Kassandra and removes her dress, leaving only seconds for Kassandra to look at her, and leans back down to kiss her. She lets Kassandra’s hands roam her body this time as she continues to reduce the ache between her legs.

Just like that night the rebellion first won against the Athenians, Kassandra and Kyra let out their emotions to each other. All the worry melting away, sweat running down their bodies, and the sweetest of sounds escape their lips in their moment of bliss. That night marked the beginning of their love. Tonight?

Perhaps it was the end.

-

The sun slowly rises in the sky. Kyra and Kassandra lie in bed naked together. Kassandra has her arm around Kyra’s waist and their bodies against each other. Though, neither of them fell asleep, as they were afraid of missing a second of each other’s waking moment.

Kassandra sighs as she watches Kyra think to herself. She almost feels drained of emotion, a shell of a woman. She knows what was going through her mind, and in a last attempt to convince her otherwise, she leans in and kisses between her shoulder blades ever so sweetly and pulls her in tighter. She takes in a deep breath of Kyra’s scent, as it may be the last time she’ll ever sense it again.

“I love you, Kyra,” she whispers, feeling her heart break.

Silence.

A very…  _ very  _ long silence.

Kassandra would’ve thought Kyra had fallen asleep, but Kyra turns around with tears running down her cheeks. Kassandra choked and wipes away the tears from her stupid beautiful face. Kyra closes her eyes, sniffling.

“You have to go,” she chokes, her voice almost inaudible.

“I’ll stay,” Kassandra pleads.

“No. You can stay when you want to stay, not because of me. Don’t stay here because of me,” Kyra says, smashing Kassandra’s heart into a million pieces.

“Kyra-”

Kyra stops her, kissing her. Kassandra feels her own tears escaping her closed eyes. She grabs onto Kyra, afraid she may disappear from her grasp. Unable to bear the hurt, she pulls away from Kyra and turns on her back. She hears Kyra sigh.

“I brought you onto my shores two times, misthios… Will you ever come back because your heart calls out to mine?”


	10. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is finally here! i could not leave this story, i feel like it needed the ending. and now i may or may not go back to hibernating lmfaoo the ending probably feels rushed and a bit messy, but i literally just thought about finishing this and just started writing the ending and well, this is what i came up with lol. i hope you all enjoy!

Kassandra walks to the Adrestia with Kyra under her arm. She grimaces from pain, but she had already told Barnabas that they would be leaving in the morning. Melita skips beside Kassandra, humming to herself. Praxos even followed to say goodbye.

Kassandra sees the crew shuffling around on deck, getting everything ready to set sail. When they reach the docks, Kyra lets go of Kassandra. She winced but is able to hold herself up. She spots Roxana speaking to Barnabas and Herodotus at the helm then sighs to herself.

“You will be coming back, right, misthios?” Melita asks from behind.

Kassandra turns to look at the child. She was smiling at her innocently, her eyes shining with optimism. Kassandra fakes a smile and kneels down, leveling herself.

“I don’t make any promises,” Kassandra says, looking straight into blue eyes.

Melita giggles, “I know you’ll come back. You just have to!”

Kassandra laughs softly, looking at the ground. She sighs and stands back up, looking between Kyra and Praxos. She points at the both of them.

“Take care you two,” she says. She looks at Kyra, “You especially.”

Kyra steps forward and wraps her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a hug. Kassandra took a moment to process it, but she wraps her arms around her waist, surrendering to the warm embrace. She feels Kyra tighten her hold and take a deep breath.

“I should be the one telling you that, misthios,” Kyra choked.

Kassandra holds her for a moment, a quick moment, then pulls herself away. Kyra gives her a sad smile and takes a step back. Barnabas calls for Kassandra, signaling that they are leaving. Kassandra walks backward, looking at Kyra. She pulls a smile at the corner of her lips and waves.

She turns around and climbs aboard the Adrestia. She walks to the helm, looking at her feet. Barnabas calls for the crew to start rowing and the boat starts moving. Kassandra makes it to her place and looks out into the sea.

It didn’t feel right. Leaving these islands, leaving Kyra behind. Something in Kassandra’s chest grows with agony, screaming and clawing at her.

She looks at Roxana, who stands upon the rest of the lieutenants, and begins to panic. Her heart began to race and blood rush to her ears and her face. Her breathing turned into short and shallow pants. Almost like she isn’t able to get enough oxygen.

She whips her head around to the docks. Kyra was almost out of sight and this made Kassandra start having a panic attack. She looks between Roxana and Kyra, not knowing what to do.

Barnabas grabs onto her shoulder, catching her attention. She looks into concerned eyes.

“Everything alright, Kassandra?” he asks, squeezing her shoulder.

She looks back at Kyra, who finally brings her hand up to wave.

_ Always forward… _

Her mater’s voice echoes in her mind.

_ Where was Kassandra going to go? What was she supposed to do if she stuck to her misthio’s life? Continue fighting for what? What was she going to fight for?  _

There was nothing else for her out there. She wouldn’t be moving forward at all if she went back. There is no point in fighting anymore. She would be fighting herself, falling victim to the mistakes she can’t reverse.

Kassandra walks from Barnabas’s grasp, “Give the ship to Stentor. Help him rebuild his confidence again,”

“What? Where are you going?” Barnabas stammered, following her. “Kassandra!”

Kassandra dives into the water and swims as fast as she can. She swam until her lungs and muscles hurt. Her heart no longer aching with heartbreak.

_ I had to rebuild my life from ashes… _

Kassandra grabs onto the wood that holds the docks up and climbs, gasping for air.

“Kassandra! You stupid, beautiful, glorious, fool!” Kyra cries out, grabbing for her.

Kyra pulls her up onto the ground. Kassandra coughs, trying to speak. She feels Kyra’s hands on her cheeks and she grabs onto them, trying to push herself to her feet.

“What in Zeus’s name are you thinking, huh?” Kyra asks, shaking Kassandra.

Kassandra finally gets to her feet and pulls Kyra against her, “My heart calls out to you, Kyra. I swear,”

Kyra chokes out a cry, “No-”

“I mean it when I said I love you,” Kassandra breathed, holding Kyra’s face in her hands. “I love you, Kyra.”

She pulls her in for a kiss. Kyra runs her hands down Kassandra’s arms, biting onto her lip. Kassandra pulls away with seriousness in her eyes.

“Do you love me?”

Kyra closes her eyes, laughing and crying at the same time, “Of course,”

“Say it,”

Kyra opens her eyes to look into Kassandra’s. Kassandra smiles, reassuring her. Everything is falling into place perfectly before her eyes. Having to destroy a whole blockade, defeating the bad guys, and getting the girl; it was almost a fairytale to be told for generations.

“I love you, Kassandra,” Kyra finally says, a little too softly so that only Kassandra could hear.

Kassandra sighs in relief and pulls Kyra in for a tight embrace. They both laugh. Kyra wraps her arms around her neck as she twirls her around. Kassandra hears Melita clap beside them.

“I knew you’d come back,” Melita chirps, her grin wide and bright.

Roxana watches from the ship as the two embrace each other. She feels a smile form on her face as she saw Kassandra pick Kyra up and twirl her around. She looks beside her and sees Barnabas walking up to her. He too was looking at Kassandra and he chuckles to himself.

“I think she’s happy,” he says, smiling.

Roxana looks back, feeling content with the situation, “I’m glad she is.”

She takes the moment to admire. Kassandra and Kyra hold each other as the little girl next to them happily cheer for them. It was like a family finally becoming whole again.

Kassandra and Kyra hold each other, grinning until their faces hurt. Kassandra rests her forehead on Kyra’s and places a light kiss on her nose. Kyra giggles, pulling back.

“Let’s go home,” Kassandra says.

Kyra smiles, “Home.”

Kassandra takes Kyra hand and leads the way. They both look for Melita and she skips alongside with them. Kassandra smiles to herself, finally feeling at peace with herself.

She looks over her shoulder at the Adrestia. The ship she called home for a brief period of time continues sailing away from the Silver Islands. If it weren’t for that ship, she wouldn’t have gotten this far into the Greek world. She wouldn’t have the journey she has now.

She’ll forever be grateful for Barnabas and his ship, but now she has another chapter of her journey to go through. She knows the Adrestia will be in good hands. Perhaps now that she’s here with Kyra, it wouldn’t mean the Adrestia doesn’t come back to these shores.

Kassandra looks back at Kyra and smiles.

Yeah, she  _ is _ doing the right thing.

-

**3 Years Later…**

 

“OOOHHH! You’re going to be in big trouble when I tell  _ mater  _ about this!”

“Nooo! Please don’t tell! I was trying to help!”

“ _ MATER!!!” _

Kyra laughs as she walks to her two children who are playing in the garden in front of her home. One was smiling up at her, while the other was glaring at the other. Kyra sighs, putting her hands one either side of her hips.

“Alright, what’s happening this time?” she asks.

“I was telling Elpidios to stop swinging his sword in the garden but now he has ruined the flowers Praxos has been trying to grow for awhiiiiile now.” Melita explains, motioning to the chopped red flowers on the ground next to the younger boy who looked like he wanted nothing more than to just cut her head off.

Kyra puts her hand over mouth to muffle out her chuckle. The two children has always been troublesome, but to know that their troubles has gone to Praxos is amusing. Especially his flowers, which to Kyra’s surprise, were growing quite well.

“I’m sure Praxos will have no problem replanting his flowers. Now come inside children, dinner is almost done.” Kyra says, turning so that the two kids would walk in front of her through the door.

The children run through the door for dinner and Kyra grimaced, hoping Elpidios doesn’t cut open his face… Or chop off any of his limbs as he runs. She follows them to the kitchen and sees them jumping up and down on each side of her wife, who was holding dinner in her hands.

“Alright, children quit jumping before I drop this chicken,” Kassandra laughs, turning around to put the chicken on the dinner table.

Kyra makes her way to Kassandra and places a kiss on her cheek, smiling. Kassandra looks at her, grinning and her cheeks blushing.

“Hello there, beautiful. Was the meeting well?” Kassandra asks, turning as Kyra wraps her arms around her neck. 

Kyra shrugs, “If listening to your two generals argue over weapon supplies that they share anyway is ‘well’, then I guess.”

Kassandra throws her head back, laughing, then all of a sudden stops, looking serious.

“I almost forgot to tell you. We have guests coming over.”

“Oh?” Kyra questions, raising her brows and releasing her hold. She playfully pushes her hair back, puckering her lips and bashfully blinking, “How do I look?”

“As wonderful as ever!” Barnabas answers for Kassandra, appearing at the entrance to the kitchen.

“Barnabas!” Kyra cheered, her arms open wide for a hug.

Barnabas smiles at her as he brings her in for a tight hug. It’s been awhile since Kyra has last seen Barnabas. If Kyra can recall correctly, the last time she saw him he was coming for a quick stop for some wood. Kassandra at the time was away taking care of business for Praxos. In other words, guarding the Miltiades fort and looking for Athenian threats.

“It’s good to see you again, my friend,” Kyra says, pulling away from her old friend.

“As to you, Kyra.”

Kassandra appears beside Kyra, a smile played across her face. “I told you she’d love you here.”

“I was hoping for a running hug but I’ll accept it.”

The three of them share a laugh while the two kids behind them watch while stuffing their faces with food. Kyra feels Kassandra’s arm sling around her shoulders; she wraps her arm around her waist in response and kissed her jaw.

“How’s the Adrestia?” Kassandra asks.

“There are many stories to be told about the Adrestia, but first, we must eat.” Barnabas assured, looking between the two women.

Herodotus and Roxana appears behind Barnabas. Kyra first smiles at Herodotus, who bows in front of her and greets her. Then she looks at Roxana, who was staring at her with a grin on her face. Relaxed, she nodded her head at her and Roxana nods back in approval.

Soon after, Praxos and the rest of Kyra’s loyal men would join them for dinner. Dinner filled with chicken, wine, stories, and laughter. Kyra not once questioned the gods for their choices this night, as after everything that had happened all played out to this. A happy ending. Kyra looks around the dinner table and sees a family, and whether or not they did not like each other in the beginning or not, it didn’t matter now. This was more than what Kyra had hoped for. What she had wished for. Nothing is going to take this away from her, friends, children, a wonderful lover. This was it for her.

When dinner was finished, Praxos and the men had already left to guard the house, Kassandra was with Barnabas and the crew, and Kyra had gone out for her nightly walk. She walked close to the docks this time, greeting the people of her island and having casual conversations with them. There have been talks of Athenian ships arriving to the Silver Islands for another negotiation, but Kyra preemptively rejected all of them knowing that they are better off with the Spartans, if she were to pick a side. Kyra had thought of being dissociated from the war altogether, but trying to get away from war’s grip was difficult and has its challenges.

Kyra was speaking to a new mother, talking about their children and their troubles when a man who was fishing calls out an Athenian ship heading towards the islands. Kyra looks out into the docks and sees a blue trireme followed by many more blue ships heading straight for the docks--and it does not look like it wants negotiating. A crowd started to form behind Kyra, muttering and talking amongst themselves while Kyra looks for Kassandra.

Her eyes meet Kassandra, who was already looking at her. The look, she recognized that look immediately. Her unwavering smirk. Standing tall, Kyra stiffened her lip and gives Kassandra a nod of approval. Kassandra looks over to Barnabas and tell him to get the ship ready. Kyra didn’t have to think twice about her decision. Kassandra had been missing some action these past three years, and she had no doubt she’ll be coming back.

She looks on as the men on the Adrestia run to their positions. Kassandra gets on the helm of the ship and shouts that they undock. The men start rowing and the ship starts moving away from the docks while Kassandra tells that there is a fight coming their way. Kyra can faintly hear it as they get further away.

“We will fight all night! These Athenian scums must be stopped!” Kassandra screams at the top of her lungs. “For Sparta!” the men roared, hitting their shields with their swords, “For the islands!”

Kyra watches as Kassandra and the Adrestia plow through the Athenian ships, spears and fire-tipped arrows flying across the ships. This wasn’t the end of their story, but Kyra’s in for one hell of a ride to go through.

This is war.


End file.
